The Love of a Movie Nerd
by becc-gallanter
Summary: FORMERLY CALLED "SICK DAY"-Beca and Jesse's relationship has come so far in the months following their kiss at the ICCAs. So what will happen when Jesse's romantic plans are foiled by a sick Beca.
1. Chapter 1

Jesse's POV

The February wind blew through me as I walked over to the auditorium when my girlfriend was holding her Bella's rehearsal. I looked up to snow beginning to fall, which went right along with my plan. Tonight was Valentine's Day, and I had planned something really special for us. I had let my treblemakers go about ten minutes ago, after having been rehearsing since early that morning. Beca had texted me a little while ago telling me to head on over when I was done. Her last text said to come in and they were just finishing up.

I walked into the studio that the Bellas rehearse in and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face when I saw my girlfriend at the front of the room. I took a seat in the back and just watched as she conducted the rehearsal. As they hit their last note, I stood up and clapped, and began walking down towards the group of girls.

"You here to spy on us treble?" Cynthia Rose said. I let myself chuckle as I walked down closer to my girlfriend.

"And suffer Beca's wrath?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I wrapping my arm around her shoulder. "yeah, don't think so." Beca just laughed and rolled her eyes at me. I kissed her on her forehead and was somewhat taken aback at how warm it felt. Shaking my head I decided to write it off to her having just ran the Bella's rehearsal.

"You guys can go. He probably has some sickeningly romantic plan for tonight so I'll see you all tomorrow." The girls laughed as they gathered their stuff.

"Have fun tonight lover boy." I heard fat Amy say to me as she made her way past. Beca just shook her head at me and moved out of my arms to gather up her stuff.

"Oh I will." I said, to which fat Amy shot me a thumbs up. I waved goodbye to some of the other girls before turning my eyes back to Beca. The look on her face was kind of through me. Her eyes were closed tightly and her hand was pressed against her forehead. Walking over to her, I placed a hand gently on her back, causing her to jump slightly before looking at me. The look of pain that had previously been there vanished instantly, to be replaced by her usual grin. That transition was enough to double my worry.

"You OK?" I asked watching her face carefully.

"Yeah." She said quickly. "I'm fine." I got a closer look at he face and felt my stomach drop a little. Sure, Beca was fair skinned by nature, but right now she just looked ghostly.

"Beca, now please don't take this the wrong way, but you don't look so good."

"Seriously? Dude, I'm fine." She said moving closer to me. "Now," she said, wrapping her arms around my neck and looking up at me, "lets get going to this big 'romantic night' you probably have planed." She said, and leaned up to kiss me. I stood up to my full height, making me slightly out of her reach. I moved my head down so my lips where mere inches from hers.

"Oh you are so asking for it." I breathed, as I brought my arms encircled her waist with my arms.

"Bring it." She whispered, closing the rest of the distance between us. I pulled back after a few seconds and led her outside, and over to my car. The snow was still coming down and it was beginning to stick. Opening the trunk, I took her bag from her and lay it down next to the speakers I had concealed there. She went to move to get into the car, but I caught her hand and pulled her back to me. She looked up, and I could see the questioning look in her eyes.

"This," I said, reaching into the trunk, "is part one." Music filled the air, and I could see her immediately recognize it as one of her mixes.

"You didn't."

"Yup. I did. Took one of your mixes, and did my own little aca mixing with it." I said as I held out my hand to her. "may I have this dance?"

"Seriously?" she asked raising her eyebrows at me. I waited as she just smiled but took my hand anyway. "you are such a dork." She said resting her head on my chest.

"Yup and you love me." I said as I moved us to the music.

"Yeah. Kinda my one weakness." She said laughing. I was about to lean down to kiss her when she started coughing, and once started, she couldn't stop. I opened the passenger side door and had her sit down on the edge. Quickly rummaging through the back seat, I found the water I had packed for later, and quickly brought it over to her. Once I got some down her throat, her coughing calmed down. Once it had completely stopped, she was left shaking on the front seat of my car. Little beads of sweat were on her forehead and when I reached up to wipe them away, I found her forehead blazing with heat.

"Shit, Beca, you're burning up." I said, and wasn't able to mask the worry in my voice. She closed her eyes tight as she tried to stop her shaking.

"I knew you had probably planned some important thing for tonight and didn't want to wreck it. " She said and as she looked up at me, a sheepish grin on her face. "Guess I wasn't too successful at that was I?"

"Don't worry about it." I said, stroking her cheek with my thumb. Both of us had forgotten about the music that was still playing, that was until something sparked Beca's attention. Turning her head to hear to the music better, sat there silently for a moment before looking back at me.

"Did," she stopped to listen again, "did you write this?" she asked, looking up at me.

"Yeah." I said softly, "Well, you know I want to write movie soundtracks, and so I thought what better place to start than with writing for the 'movie of my life'" I said putting the last part into air quotes.

"You are such a dork." She said with a laugh that only caused more coughs to surge through her throat.

"I know." I said rubbing her back

"But I love you." She said once her coughs had calmed down again. I still felt like jumping for joy every time she said that.

"I love you too. Lets get you home." I said and got up to move but she grabbed my hand.

"What about your plans you made?" I laughed and kissed her forehead

"Plans are easily changed." I said getting up and turning off the music. I closed the trunk and climbed into the car. Once I had the heat on I looked over at her and ran a hand over her hair. "lets get you home." I said as I started the car. It really was convenient that we live in the same dorm building, her and Fat Amy live just a floor above me and Benji.

"You know, I really don't want to go home."

"Babe, you're sick. You need to be in bed."

"Well, there's a bed over at your place," She said grinning. "and I know you said that Benji is gone for the weekend, so we would have the place all to ourselves."

"No offense Beca, as much as I love you, I kinda think the best thing for you is rest." I said pulling into the parking lot in front of our building.

"Well, I can 'rest' at your place." She said looking up at me. "please Jesse."She said, Her voice just barely above a whisper. I was completely thrown by how she sounded. I really know she is dead serious when she talks like that. I turned to look at her, and put my hands on either side of her face. I swear I think her fever got higher in the last ten minutes. "How about we watch some movies and order in some food?" a small smile spread across her face as she leaned in and hugged me.

"Thank you Jesse." I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Any time."

* * *

A/N: So there will be a chapter 2 of Beca's pov. It's already written, but just has to be edited. I hope you liked this one. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I REALLY enjoyed writing this story. I would really like to know what you guys thought of it. I am considering extending it more, but I don't know if there is interest in that. I will do it if people want me to, but you guys just have to let me know. I NEED YOU GUYS TO REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE LOVE! Please let me know what you guys think. **

* * *

Beca's pov

I've heard people say that they feel like they have been hit by a bus, but I'm not sure how many people really know what that feels like, considering I don't think most people survive getting hit by a bus. That being said, right now I feel like I've been hit by a bus.

My head feels like it is about to split open. The ride to our dorm building was short, but now I'm faced with the ever daunting task of getting up to Jesse's room, and to make matters worse, the snow was starting to come down harder now.

Turning off his car, Jesse got out and made his way back over to my side. I opened my door and stood up quickly, and immediately knew I was in trouble. Everything started to spin and I could feel myself start to fall. I felt Jesse's arms wrap around my waist and he pulled me to him. Even though I _hate_ feeling weak, I have to admit, his arms felt _really _good right now.

"OK mental not. Moving fast is not a good idea." I said as I looked up at him." I saw a slight smile behind his worry cross his features as he shook his head at me.

"Let's get you upstairs and in bed." We walked into the building and began climbing the stairs. Halfway up the first flight I began to feel dizzy again, which did not go unnoticed my boyfriend. In one swift motion he lifted me up and began carrying me up the rest of the stairs

"I don't need you to carry me. I can walk." I said, despite really loving the feel of his arms around me, not that I would ever tell him that though. Have I mentioned I _hate_ looking weak?

"Really?" he asked looking down at me. "You really could have fooled me. I guess you wanted to fall out by the car and down the stairs just now?" When I didn't say anything he added, "Just shut up and let me help you."

I didn't say anything else as he carried my up the rest of the stairs. When we got to his room, he placed me down, and pulled the key out of his pocket. Once inside, I made a bee line for his bed and lay down on his soft covers. I watched as he took off his coat and moved around the room gathering movies for us to watch. I felt myself still shivering, and despite being in the heated dorm room, I still couldn't stop. I saw Jesse turn his gaze back to me, and I knew he saw me shivering, despite my attempts to hid it. He made his way back over to me and knelt down in front of me.

"We really should get you out of these clothes." He said, brushing the hair out of my face. He kissed my head.

"Yeah, that snow really was a bitch." I watched a smile spread across his face at my words. He walked over to his dresser, where he withdrew a pair of sweat pants and sweatshirt. He grabbed a spare blanket off a shelf and walked back over to me.

"I was hoping it would end up being romantic. The snow I mean." He said smiling at me.

"Sorry." I said with a half smile.

"Don't worry about it. I doubt you wanted to get sick."

"Yeah, shockingly enough it wasn't on my list of top things to do tonight." He laughed and handed me the clothes.

"Do you want me to leave so you can change?" I couldn't help my own laugh rising to my lips.

"Seriously? You have seen me naked more times than I can count. We had sex that first night after I kissed you at the finals, and you probably wanted to fuck me for god knows how long before that."

"Don't flatter yourself there bud." He said.

"Don't even try Jesse. We probably would have ended up having sex tonight if I hadn't gotten sick. So to answer your question, no, you don't need to leave" he laughed and I pulled off my wet clothes before slipping into to his sweat pants and sweatshirt. They were huge on me, but oh so comfy.

"You know, I don't know what it is, but there is something about you being in my clothes that is incredibly sexy."

"Are you sure it's not the fact that I'm in your pants right now?"

"maybe"

"Just shut up and get over here dork." I said laying down on the bed. He laughed and picked up the movies he had gathered.

"So what do you want to watch?

"You can pick whatever. I know you said Benji is not getting back until early Monday morning, so we really have all weekend."

"OK. What about food? What do you want to eat?"

"Can you just get me some soup?" I asked. "My throat has been killing me all day." He nodded and told me to lay down while he went to call in our food order. Resting my head on his pillow, I closed my eyes breathing in his sent. Before I knew what was happening, Jesse was rubbing my shoulder telling me that the food had come.

"Wow that was fast." I muttered, sitting up. I saw Jesse laugh as he handed me my soup.

"Not really. You fell asleep right after you told me what you wanted, which was a little over an hour ago."

"Wow, sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. I wanted you to get some rest anyway. You've been working yourself crazy with Bellas rehearsals." he said sitting down next to me. "Oh and I found this." He said picking up a thermometer and stuck it in my mouth before I even had a chance to object. After a few moments it beeped and before I could get to it, Jesse had it in his hand. I seriously feel like a five year old.

"Yeah. You are definitely sick. 102."

"Um, just for the record, I gave up arguing with you about being sick a while ago."

"Yeah I know. Just good to be right. Doesn't happen with you that often." He said, placing a kiss on my forehead. I rolled my eyes and dug into my soup. The warm liquid felt so good to my aching throat.

"So you can make the final decision. _Ferris Bueller's Day Off _or _Risky _Business_?" _

"neither." I took a bite of my soup before adding, "_Breakfast Club._" He got off the bed bed and went to retrieve the dvd.

"So how many times does that make this now?" he asked, and I could see him not even trying to hide the grin on his face. He climbed back onto bed, and put the dvd into his laptop, which was now sitting in front of us. I didn't hesitate in cuddling up beside him as he started the movie. After about half an hour I felt my eyelids starting to fall.

"Stop trying to stay up Beca." Jesse said stoking my hair. He pulled the blanket around me and kissed me softly on my head. "Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up, and then if you feel better we can have our real 'romantic' day together tomorrow." I nodded and smiled up at him.

"I look forward to it."

"Me too. Good night Beca."

"Night Jesse. I love you." I said and only faintly heard him say it back as sleep overtook me.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I have no way of knowing what you guys are thinking if you ****don't. Please, I would love feedback! Again, let me know if you would like it extended.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you all so much for reading. Here are some review ****responses. **

**rachell: Don't worry, I will. And thanks!**

**lavalamp200: Your wish is my command! Hope you enjoy!**

**jhosk: Thank you so much for saying that. It really means a LOT! Hope you like this one. **

**amanda: As you wish. Hope you enjoy!**

**smilexlaugh: Thank you for reviewing, and I hope that you like this chapter!**

**ItsVintageHearts: Thank you. **

**Weasley23: Thank you. I hope you like this one as well!**

**JTGREvelyn: As you wish! hope you enjoy**

**Ema Marsel: Here you go! I hope you like it. **

**sparklevampFTW: Your wait is over! Here is some more fluff. I hope you like this one too!**

**writingjunkie24601: Here's the next one for ya!**

**MrsSwanson: I hope you like this one too!**

* * *

Beca's POV

Jesse ran his hands down the length of my body as I pushed my hands into his hair. He began trailing his fingers along the rim of my shirt, where his hands began to draw intricate designs on my stomach. Pushing my shirt up, he began trailing kisses along my stomach, his hands inching closer and closer to my bra. Becoming impatient, I pulled away from him and quickly got rid myself of the fabric before slamming my lips back onto Jesse's.

I really love his lips. Not only do they give way to such an amazing singing voice, but he also knows how to use them in _so_ many ways. His hands have finally reached my bra. He moves his lips to my neck as one hand begins groping me over the lacy cups, the other snaking it's way behind me to the clasp. He undos it in one swift motion, and the flimsy garment falls away from my body. He begins tracing kisses along my collar bone, lingering on a particularly sensitive spot, before continuing his journey south. I watch as he moves his lips down and arch my back to show him what I want.

And thats where it ends. I open my eyes to see the sun peeking in through the closed curtains of Jesse's room. I look over at his nightstand and see the thing that brought me out of my wonderful dream, my phone, buzzing. Reaching over and pull it towards me, and can't suppress an eye roll as I answer it.

"What." My voice is more horse than I expected and I have to fight the cough that is jumping on my vocal cords.

"Is that how you greet a friend who is visiting? I hope you are bringing a bit more cheer to your bella's rehearsals." Chloe's voice is way to cheerful. "come down and meet me for coffee." I had to really try hard to mask the groan that rose in my throat. I still felt like shit, but I hadn't seen Chloe in months, so I didn't want to say no. I told her I would be there in 5 minutes, and quickly hung up the phone.

Getting out of bed, I let my eyes linger on my clothes from yesterday. Not able to work up the energy to change I decided to just stay in Jesse's clothes. Were they big on me? Yes. Do I care? No. They were so warm and smelt like him, which I actually really love, but I would never tell him that. I left a note for him and made my way out of the dorm. When I got down to the cafe, Chloe was waiting for me outside, and seemed to have way too much energy. When she saw me, a slight frown crossed her face as she looked me up and down.

"You don't look so good." She said giving me a hug.

"Yeah, I've been better." I said as we walked inside. We both got coffee and took a seat at one of the tables.

"So how's life as Bellas captain treating you?" she asked

"Eh, not bad. It kinda sucks now that we don't have your base," I saw her try to hid a smile at that, "but its not to bad this year. The new freshman seem excited." I said

"So whats up with this bag lady look? Those clothes look like they are about five sizes too big." She said

"Their Jesse's. I had a fever last night, and he gave me these to sleep in."

"Then what the hell are you doing out?!" she exclaimed, although I could hear a slight laugh in her voice.

"Chloe, you more or less ordered me too come out!" I defended.

"And since when do you do listen to orders?" she countered with a laugh. Damn.

"Shut up." I said, taking a sip of my drink. That just made her laugh more.

"Do you still have a fever?" she asked, and I just shrugged.

"Didn't stop to check." I mumbled. Rolling her eyes, she reached out and felt my forehead. Seriously, this girl has absolutely no concept of personal space.

"Oh yeah. You are defiantly still sick. Come on. Up with you." She said, taking my drink out of my hands.

"Hey!" she threw it into the garbage as she pushed me out of the cafe and back out into the cold. She practically dragged me back to the dorm building, and began pulling me towards my room, before I told her I was staying with Jesse. I led the way to Jesse's dorm, and she ushered me up to Jesse's door, and knocked. I can't believe this. What am I, five?! A couple of seconds later, the door opened. When my eyes landed on my boyfriend, I saw he was giving me the same look Chloe was. Seriously!?

"I take it you can handle her from here?" she asked, her voice all levels of seriousness. Jesse just nodded and closed the door. OK, did I step into an episode of the twilight zone and no one told me?! I watched as Jesse turned to look at me, his arms crossing over his chest. I just rolled my yes and moved to sit down on the bed.

"Not one of your best moves Becs" he said sitting down next to me.

"Its really not a big deal Jesse."

"Really, because your ghostly complexion begs to differ."

"I'm always pale dude." I said, but I knew he wouldn't give up that easily. And I was right.

"You probably still have a fever too considering how much you're shivering," he lay a hand on my forehead and I watched as his frown increased. "yeah you defiantly still have a fever. Lay down." He said pulling his covers up around me.

"I really hate all this being sick crap" I murmured

"I know."

"Its so boring laying here all day." I said as he lay down next to me.

"We could watch movies."

"OK movie nerd, but what about your plans from last night? You said that we could do them today." Wow. Note to self, being sick makes me sound really whiney. Have to try to stop that.

"Beca. Your sick, and you're just going to get worse if you don't rest. You can't lead the Bellas if your sick. And you for sure won't be able to go to regionals if you get worse." God damn him for using the Bellas to win this. Well, it was worth a shot anyway. He must have seen the disappointed look on my face, because he kissed my cheek and pulled me close to his chest.

"I'll tell you what. You rest now, and maybe later we can do stuff."

"What do you mean by 'stuff'?" I asked, hope rising in my chest.

"We'll see." He said, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"Fine. Well, at least put on a movie then." I said, leaning back into his pillows.

"As you wish m'lady." he said with a bow, and hopped off the bed and went over to his massive movie collection.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Well, whats next on my moviacation?"

"You can take your pick." He said holding up three dvds. _The Godfather, Saturday Night Fever, _and _Singing in the Rain_.

"Well, isn't The Godfather really long?" he nodded. "OK, well I kinda _don't _want to hear disco music right now, so I guess Singing in the Rain."

"Wise choice young padawan."

"You are such a weirdo." I said rolling my eyes, he pulled out his laptop and set up the movie. After turning off the lights and climbed back onto the bed, and wrapped his arms around me. I automatically moved closer to him and rested my head on his chest. Well, I know one thing. If I do have to be sick and stay in bed, there is no one I would rather be with. Wow he really has turned me into such a sap!

* * *

**AN: To everyone who reviewed, thank you. There will be at least one more chapter after this one. I am open to suggestions if you guys have any. Please let me know if you want anything specific to happen. REMEMEBR! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

**PLEASE TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Some review responces:**

**Bellam1901: Thank you so much for your sweet review. I hope you continue reading.**

**A Light in the Night: Thats a very good idea. I hadn't thought of that. I may include that. Thanks for the idea! I hope you keep reading, and like this new chapter!**

**shannon.c: I hope you like this chapter too! Thanks for your review and I hope that you keep reading**

**tierneylinaballerina: I hope you like this chapter too!**

**MM: Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

**tivaisseasonten: As you wish. Here is the next chapter. I hope that you like it!**

**jennieed: Thank you for your sweet review. I hope you like this one too!**

**JTGREvelyn: Wow, thank you. I hope you enjoy this one too!**

* * *

Jesse's POV

As the movie played out in front of us, I found myself grinning at the magic of the 1950s. As the movie reached my favorite part, where Donald O'Connor sings "Make Them Laugh", I looked down at Beca, and saw that she had fallen asleep. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at how relaxed she looked. She always looked so innocent when she slept. I carefully detangled myself from her arms and moved across my room to where I had stashed the present I had bought for her. I had meant to give it to her yesterday, on Valentine's Day, but it kind of got wiped from my mind when she got sick.

It was a charm bracelet with little silver charms hanging from the links. There was a music note, headphones, a computer, a piano, a popcorn bucket, and a crystal heart. All things that represented either her, us, or, in the case of the heart, something symbolic for how I felt about her. Closing the box I walked back over to the bed, and sat down on the edge, thinking about the other surprise I had in store for her. This one I was more nervous about, but I really hoped she would like it.

Reaching down, I pushed some hair out of her face as I watched her sleep for a few minutes. Last year at this time, I thought that, if I ever did get to be with Beca, it would have been in my dreams. It hadn't looked like she was ever going to let me in. I guess fate smiled on me. Looking back over to where I had the bracelet stashed, I thought about my plan for her tonight. Originally most of the plan I had made involved us being outside, and I wasn't about to bring her out into the cold, only to risk her getting more sick. So I had amended my plan.

A soft knock came at the door, and I moved to open it, not wanting Beca to wake up. I already knew who would be standing there, and my grin was matched on the faces of Amy, Cynthia Rose and Lily.

"Your love chapel is all set." Amy said.

"Thanks so much for doing this." I said quietly.

"Hey, you keep our girl happy, that's all we care about." Cynthia Rose said with a smile on her face. They all nodded in agreement and Lily said something that I couldn't hear.

"Yeah, and you knows that if you did mess her up, we'd go all Indiana Jones demon style on your ass." I couldn't help the laugh that rose to my lips.

"Yes. I do know this." I said, my voice taking on all levels of seriousness.

"Tell Beca we hope she feels better." Lily said, this time speaking a bit louder than before. As the three turned to leave, she turned back and added. "oh and I'll light the candles at 7 for you." My nervousness about Lily taking care of the fire must have shown on my face, because Cynthia Rose just rolled her eyes before pulling Lily down the hall, and sending me a reassured glance.

Closing my door, I turned my attention back to my sleeping girlfriend. I moved back over to the bed, and pressed a soft kiss against her forehead. Beca stirred, but didn't wake up. She seemed to still have a bit of a fever, but it did seem to have gone down. Now I just had to wait until later, and take her down for my surprise. Picking up my laptop, I stopped the movie, and I decided to get some work done while she slept.

As the hours stretched into the mid afternoon, I decided I should probably start getting ready. One of the best things about no longer being a freshman was the days of using a group bathroom were over! The dorm that Benji and I got this year had an attached bathroom with a shower. I quickly found the clothes I wanted to wear tonight. I looked back over at Beca to make sure she was still asleep. Stepping into the bathroom, I began to get ready for the night ahead.

About ten minutes later, I stepped out of the bathroom, all showered and changed, and saw Beca sitting up in bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey sleeping beauty!" she shot me a glare. "Welcome back to the land of the living!" I said as I sat down next to her. I brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. It felt the same as it had the last time I checked, but I was slightly relived that it hadn't gone back up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." she said, and though she smiled, I was _so_ not convinced. I could tell from the way she spoke, even just that one word, that her throat was still hurting her.

"Really?" I said, my voice dripping with skepticism.

"I do feel better. I never said completely better."

"Do you feel up to getting out of the room?"

"Dude, I got out of the room this morning, but you and Chloe confined me here."

"And for your own good." she rolled her eyes at me. "But you shall suffer no more m'lady, for tonight you shall be leaving thy chambers."

"It wouldn't be '_thy_' chambers, because this is your room." she said with a smirk.

"Oh, so you're an expert now on old english?"

"Hey, you're the one who made me watch Shakespeare in Love. It's not my fault that you didn't pay attention to the script."

"Just shut up and get dressed." I got up and finished gathering the things I needed while Beca got ready. I offered to go get her some fresh clothes from her room, so she gave me her key and went into the bathroom. I quickly made my way over to her dorm room, and used the key she had given me. It was at times like these that made me _so_ happy that Beca didn't room with Kimmy Jin any more. Living with Fat Amy has made everyone's lives more enjoyable. When I got there, the room was empty, so I quickly found the clothes that Beca directed me to and made my way back down to my room.

Opening the door, I saw Beca coming out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her small frame. Her hair was still wet, and draped over her left shoulder. It was simple moments like these that I get lost in simply how beautiful she is, and how much I am attracted to her. Looking over at me, I saw a small grin spread across her lips as she watched me just stand in the doorway.

"are you just going to stand there or are you going to give me my clothes." Shaking myself from my thoughts, I walked over to her and handed her the small bundle of fabric. Once she was dressed I actually saw what clothes she had me get. She was now wearing a red shirt that hugged her body perfectly, over a pair of tight jeans. It wasn't anything big deal, but she looked absolutely amazing. I wanted to just forget about the plans I had made, and throw her down on the bed right now. After she had pulled on her shoes, she made her way over to me.

"So whats on the itinerary."

"That, my dear, is classified information." I said, picking up my bag, which she eyed suspiciously. I took her hand and we made our way out of my dorm room and out to the parking lot where my car sat waiting. I instructed her to get in as I walked around to the drivers side. I placed my bag at her feet and made sure she couldn't see into it before I started the car and began driving. Once we neared out first destination I put the car into park and looked over at her.

"Why are we stopping here." We had literally driven about a minute away from our dorm building. To someone who didn't know to look for it, the significance of this place might not jump out at them. Reaching out, I turned on the speakers on my car, knowing it would already be queued up to where I want. It began playing the song I sang to her when I first saw her at the beginning of last year.

"So I wanted to start our night here because this spot was the start of everything." she looked around outside the car, and then realized what I was talking about. "we had our first contact ever in this spot." I could see her trying to suppress a grin at how cheesy I was being, but I ignored it. "reach into the bag Bec." She gave me a look, but after a moment, reached in and pulled out the box I had stashed in there earlier. I motioned for her to open.

"I didn't know if you would like it," I said as she opened the box and looked down at the bracelet, "but I saw it, and I thought of you, and of us and-" she cut me off by kissing me.

"You talk way to much dork." Kissing me again, I went to put my hands on her waist but she pulled back suddenly. "oh shit. Now I've probably gotten you sick." I tried to push down the laugh that rose to my lips, but it just wouldn't cooperate.

"Beca, I've been taking care of you all this time. You slept in my bed last night. I kissed you yesterday before I really knew you were sick. I think I am doomed no matter what." She laughed, which only led to her beginning to cough again. Choking down my worries, I looked down at the bracelet. "do you like it?"

"Yes." She said, and kissed my cheek. "thank you. Help me put it on?" holding her wrist out, I hooked the bracelet on.

"Now unfortunately, for the rest of our journey, I'm going to have to blindfold you." The eyebrow that she raised made me laugh as I withdrew her Bellas scarf from my pocket. She didn't protest as I tied it around her eyes, but I doubt she liked not knowing what was going on. After I was sure that she couldn't see anything, I drove us the rest of the way. Once we had gotten to our final destination, I parked the car in front of the building and made my way over to her side of the car. Helping her out, I led her up the path and through the door. The room was mostly dark, except for the candles that were scattered around the cluttered room. Once we were both inside I took the blindfold off her eyes and let her look around the candle lit studio.

"Um, am I being indicated into something again?" she asked. I smiled, knowing that the room looked like it always did when the Bellas brought in new members.

"Nope." I said, leading her further into the room. Last night, after Beca had fallen asleep, I called Amy and asked if she and some of the other girls could help me. Originally, last night, it was just going to be simple, a few candles, some food, and then mind blowing sex. On the table. So after Beca got sick, her Bellas stepped in to make the night even better.

I led Beca over to a blanket that was spread out on the floor with an elegant spread laid out on it. We both sat and she stared around the room.

"I kinda can't believe that you did this. "she said looking around. "and that Luke let you." I laughed as she leaned in and kissed me. I ran my fingers into her hair as I moved my hand to grip the back of her neck. When we break apart, we are both breathless. As I push her hair back I looked into her eyes, and let a coy smile spread across my face.

"I still have one last surprise for you."

* * *

**AN: I had originally intended for this to be the last chapter. However, when once I started writing it, the little writing bunnies had other ideas. So there will be at least one more after this. As always, I love to hear what you all have to say. If you have any thoughts at all, send them my way. I love to hear ideas that people have, and if i can, I work them into the story. **

**To all of you guys that have reviewed, thank you. REVIEWS ARE LOVE! They are aca amazing, and make my day. PLEASE REVIEW! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi all. Sorry it too so long for me to get this out. JUST A WARNING- THIS CHAPTER GETS A BIT SEXY IN THE END, SO JUST BE WARNED.**

**Thank you to all of you guys who have reviewed. They make my day just a little bit brighter.**

**Review responses **

**JesseAndBeca4EVA: Don't worry, you ****weren't being rude. I get it. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations**

**Fanfic201: I shall not make you wait any longer. Go forth and find out!**

**pitch-perf: You my friend, may have a hidden gift. I hope this is what you wanted. (and just so you know, I had always intended oh having them do that) ****;)**

**dontstopthelove15: Your wait is over. Go forth and see the surprise!**

**doom23: I hope you like this one too!**

**xSoulFighterx: Your review made my day! Thank you so much for your sweet words. And I hear ya. I would love to be in Beca's place too!**

**bookdiva: Thanks for the tip. I hope you like this chapter**

**jennieed: Thank you. I hope you like this one too!**

**Elybean123: Thank you. I hope this chapter is enjoyable as well**

**Domofan19:Keep watching and reading!**

**shannon.c: Don't worry, I still have a few more moves up my sleeve **

**sparklevampFTW: Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere soon. There will be more**

**AmandaWilden: Thank you so much. I hope you continue to read and enjoy**

**haileyp123: I may do that. I'll just have to fit it in to what I already have planned. **

**Sophoia: Thank you! You too! I hope you like this one too!**

**JadeBrycin2116: That is a great idea. I have a few more ideas up my sleeve so I'll have to work it in, but I can't see it being too difficult.**

**tivaisseasonten: WOW! Thank you so much! I hope you continue to read and enjoy!**

**THERE IS A FINAL NOTE ATE THE END. PLEASE READ THAT. **

* * *

Beca's POV

"I still have one last surprise for you." I felt my heart warm for this boy. I can't believe he went to all this trouble for me. Before he came along, I had never thought anyone really cared. I had thought that letting people in would only hurt me in the end. I had thought that loving someone meant I would inevitably hurt myself. It was different with Jesse. I found myself openly ready to love this boy. My aca nerd, who loved movies, and who never let me forget how much he cared for me.

"I don't need anything else." I heard myself saying, as I leaned into him. I couldn't believe the effect that this boy has on me. He has turned me into such a mush. "this bracelet probably set you back a bit anyway."

"Would you just let me worry about that." He said, and I could hear he was holding back a laugh. "And anyway, it's not about you _needing_ something else. I'm your boyfriend. I want to do something nice for you." A year ago I probably would have gone running at the thought of him being my boyfriend, and I did. Now, I love that I can call him that. I let my eyes travel around the room again, before looking back over at him.

"How did you get all this done anyway? You've been watching me like a hawk the last few hours.

"Beca, you were sleeping for most of the day. For all you know, I could have snuck out and started this whole double life." He said with a shrug. I shot him a look that said _'you're really not that good'_ and I saw a grin spread across his face. "I guess you won't buy the 'I'm superman' excuse either?"

"Nope."

"Do I at least get points for trying?" He asked, moving in so his lips were mere inches from mine.

"Sure." I said, and wrapped my arms around his neck, and closed the rest of the space between us as I pulled his lips down on mine. His hands found my waist as he leaned into my kiss. I felt them begin traveling up my back and up to my neck. I moved my hands down his shoulders, and over his arms. _'God, he really does have nice arms' _I found myself thinking as I continued to move my hands over his chest. I was just about to snake my hands under his shirt, when he pulled away from me. My confusion at the sudden departure of his lips must have shown on my face because he began to laugh again as he put his hands on either side of my face.

"You know, you are _really_ good at distracting me. I still need to give you your last surprise." He said

"It's not my fault that you're weak to my powers, and I already told you, I don't need anything else."

"Well, that's just too bad then, because it's not up to you is it?" He ignored my glare and plowed on. "I've been trying to figure out exactly how to give this to you for weeks now." He looked down at his hands and seemed to be considering his words very carefully. "I know last year, around this time, was when things weren't so good between us, and things were especially bad over spring break. So this year I wanted to do something special for you so it could be better." I am so confused now. Usually I'm the one who has to struggle with words. Jesse's usually so good at saying what he needs to. The confusion I felt must have shown clearly on my face, because Jesse just smiled at me before shifting his weight and going down on one knee. I felt my heart stop.

"Jesse," I started, and even though I tried to keep the fear out of my voice, I don't really think I was successful.

"Beca Mitchell," he said taking my hand, his eyes holding mine, "will you spend spring break with me?" I felt my worry vanish. As I let myself relax I watched as Jesse's composure fell and he burst out laughing. I just glared at him, which did little to sober him up.

"You should have seen the look on your face." He said as he tried to catch his breath. I just continued to glare at him as he finally stopped laughing. "So what do you say?"

"You want me to spend spring break with you?" I asked, determined to keep up my glare.

"Yes."

"Is your family-"

"I already asked them." He said, cutting me off. "And I've cleared it with your dad. He's a good guy Bec." After the initial meeting that Jesse and my dad had last year, Jesse had been terrified of meeting him again. However when the time did come, the two got along really well. Too well if you ask me. "So?" he asked. "All that's left is for you to say yes." He said. I was about to open my mouth when his cell phone started to ring. Rolling his eyes, he reached down and looked at the screen before unlocking the phone. "What Michaela?"

I've never met anyone from Jesse's family, but I had talked to his sister Michaela on the phone once. The younger girl seemed to be a younger, female version of Jesse. "I only just asked her." Jesse said into his phone, and I could only guess what she was asking. Jesse had told me that his sister has been begging to meet me. Jesse looked back up at me and raised an eyebrow. I knew I couldn't get away with stalling any longer. I just gave him a small nod and his face lit up like a little kids face on Christmas morning. "She said yes." I could hear his sister's squeal from where I was sitting. Jesse hung up the phone and looked back over at me.

"So spring break." He said, and the smile he wore was infections.

"Spring break." I repeated.

"This is going to be great." he said. "My family is so excited to meet you."

"Are they all as energetic as your sister?" he laughed and shook his head.

"Not really but they all have their moments. My mom will probably talk your ear off."

"Oh so that's where you get it from." I said, poking him in the ribs. "Maybe now I'll get you back for all the embarrassing stories my dad told you."

"You probably will. That's something my mom is remarkably good at." He said running his hands down my back to rest them on my waist. "so," he said, running his fingers in circles on my back, "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad actually." I said smiling up at him.

"Did you like your surprises?" he asked and I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing at the look on his face.

"Yes, you did good." I said, laying a soft kiss on his lips.

"So, for the last event of the night, I thought we could do something really crazy."

"Oh, and what would that be?" He leaned down so his lips were centimeters away from my ear.

"I want to make love to you on the table."

"Hmmm," I said, as I grinned up at him, "and I thought I was the one who ignored the rules." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Its a stupid rule anyway." He growled, lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me over to the table.

"Mmmm, you're sexy when you're rebellious." I said against his lips, as I pushed my hands under his shirt. His hands snaked their way up my waist, grazing my breasts and moving into my hair. I open my legs as he positioned himself between them. I could feel the heat pooling at my core. I opened my mouth and let his tongue begin a dance with mine. I ran my hands over his chest and down his abs. God I love his body. Jesse may not go around holding up his shirt like Luke or Unicycle do, but the boy is not lacking anything. Taking his shirt in my hands I pulled it out of it's tucked style and began to pull it up. Breaking the kiss, Jesse let me pull the shirt up over his head. Looking down at me he let a sly grin spread across his face.

"Your turn." Leaning down he began trailing hot little kisses along my collar bone, making me let out a moan that started deep in my throat. His hands moved to the hem of my shirt, as he slowly began to lift it off my body. Growing impatient, I reached down to aid in the process, only to have my hand slapped away. "Patience." He said. I sent him a glare, which was quickly lost as he continued to push my shirt up, trailing his lips over my stomach. He pushed the shirt up over my bra and finally up over my head. I saw his eyes darken with lust as he reached down and began kissing down my chest, one of his hands on my breast, the other moving around to the clasp. He's gotten really good at unclasping my bra in the last few months.

Leaning down he began to run kisses down my neck, until he reached one of my breasts and took it in his mouth. A moan rumbled deep in my throat as I arched my back, giving him more access. My hands then began to act on their own accord, and began trailing down his back, and along his waist until they reached the button of his pants. I pushed the pants down his hips, and he stepped out of them, barely taking his focus away from my chest. He stepped back to stand between my legs and I could feel his erection through my jeans as he pressed up against me. I needed more. Trusting my hips up to meet his, I was really hoping that he got my message.

He did. Moving his hand down my body, to my thigh he softly, almost teasingly, began to run his fingers over me. I moved my hands to my waist to undo the blasted button, but once again he smacked my hand away.

"Patience young grasshopper." He breathed into my ear. Lifting me off the table, he placed me down in front of him, and brought his lips back to my neck. He quickly began moving south and before I knew what was happening, he had unbuttoned my pants. Looking up, I saw his eyes dark with lust as he stared down at me. I reached up and pulled his head down so his lips were on mine and began kissing him. Our tongues met again as he brought his hands to my back and began trailing them down to my ass. Once there, he lifted me up, so my legs could wrap around his waist, and brought me back up onto the table.

"Please Jesse." I said, my voice coming out husky. He just grinned at me as he moved his hands back to my thighs, and began tracing patterns higher and higher on my skin. I was so wet now. I ached for him to touch me, and even more so, to be inside me. He answered my unspoken plea by finally bringing his fingers up to my panties. Hooking his fingers on either side of the fabric, he slowly pulled them down my legs. Once they were off, he brought his hands back up to my core. Moving almost agonizingly slowly, he began to trace his fingers along my folds, his thumb moving up to toy with my clit. I can see the grin that spread across his face at how wet I am. Once again taking one of my breast in his mouth, he began to slowly move his tongue over my nipple, as his fingers, also going tantalizingly slow, began to move in small circles up and down my folds.

Reaching out, I began to trail my fingers along the outline of his erection through his boxers. I felt him moan against my breast as I teased him through the fabric. His fingers found my opening and he plunged two into me. Letting out a moan I moved my hips in rhythm with his fingers. Looking up, I found his eyes looking down at me with such affection.

"Make love to me Jesse." I whispered. He smiled down at me and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. He quickly took off his boxers, before coming back over to me, a condom in hand. He quickly put it on, before putting his hands on my hips, and pulling me towards him.

"I love you." He said softly, his eyes boring deep into mine. A year ago, that would have terrified me. Now I felt no trepidation in the reply that was ready at my lips.

"I love you too." Linking our lips, he slid inside me. I let out a deep moan as I brought up my legs and wrapped them around his waist, bringing him deeper into me. As I raked my fingers over his back, I began matching his thrusts

"Oh God Jesse." I said into his shoulder. He felt so good inside me.

"Let it go babe. Cum for me." He said, his voice deep and husky, so unlike his usual personality, but it pushed me over the edge. My body tensed as it reached it's climax and I felt myself tighten around him. After a few more thrusts, Jesse went tense as he reached his end too. We were both breathing hard, and just took a moment to hold each other. I felt Jesse kiss my hair and run his thumb along my cheek.

"Thank you." My voice came out quiet as I leaned my head against the crook of his neck.

"That was kind of amazing Bec." he said, kissing my head. We stayed like that a few moments before moving off the table. We both redressed before sitting back down on the blanket that we had previously abandoned, where our food still sat.

"This stuff is probably ice cold by now." Jesse said, looking through the food.

"You know." I started, " I'm really not that hungry. What do you say we go back to your place and take advantage of the time we have left before Benji gets back." I said, my best seductive smile spreading across my face. I saw a grin spread across my boyfriend's as his lips found mine. The kiss he planted on me would have made my legs give out if I had been standing. Pulling away, he planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Lead the way."

* * *

**AN: So there is chapter 5. I have a few more plans up my sleeve. We are going to meet Jesse's family soon. I also have a question for all of you guys. I can't decide if I want Jesse's sister Michaela to be a lot younger than him or a teenager. Any other ideas you guys have, I would love to hear. Very often, you guys think of something that I may never have thought of, and very often, those ideas end up in my stories, at least in some fashion. Please let me know what you guys think. I love hearing from all of you.**

**REMEMBER, REVIEWS ARE LOVE. THEY ARE ACA AMAZING, JUST LIKE ALL OF YOU ARE! THEY ARE WHAT KEEP ME WRITING. SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi all! I am SO sorry it to so long for me to get this one up. Things have been a bit crazy, and in all honesty, I had a bit of trouble writing this one at first, but by the end I really like it. I hope you all do too. **

**Also, just so you guys know, I'm going to be changing the title of this story. It's going to be called "THE LOVE OF A MOVIE NERD"**

**Now to some review responses: **

**sweetsinger4321: Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you liked it. I think I found some safe middle ground with her age. I hope you like this one too.**

**lovestrongg: Oh my goodness, you are so sweet! Thank you so much for that kind review! It makes me so happy that people are enjoying my work. If they did read this, oh my, that would be amazing. If only. It was my pleasure to help. I am always here. If you ever need more help just let me know.**

**SpaceAgeUnicorn: Thank you so much! It is definitely a big deal! I can picture that. It is kind of a nice image. Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.**

**morgan-love-003: Thanks for reviewing!**

**StarRee's Pen:Thank you! I don't really know how far it's going to go. Originally I had only intended for it to be the first two chapters, but after I decided to keep going I didn't have an exact end in mind. I know for right now there are at least a few more chapters in me, but who knows. **

**gwick:Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**musicnlyrics: You're welcome and thank your for reviewing **

**thehelloitsme: You are aca-awesome! Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope that you like this chapter also!**

**grace: Thank you and I hope you like the chapter.**

**doom23: I'm glad. That was what I was going for. I really liked writing that part. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last!**

**roserose12345: Thanks for the idea. It didn't make it into this one, but I may do something else somewhere down the road with that.**

**narutohinatalover4ev: I like the way you think! hope you like this chapter.**

**Kima Wolfwood: I'm going to be doing something like that in the next chapter, so stay tuned. Hope you like this one too!**

** abbie. heppenstall: Here is your update!**

**BecaMitchell: Haha, I shall not tell.**

**Kdarsow: Aww thank you! That was such a sweet review. I really hope that you continue to like the story.**

**jennieed: I hope that you like this one too!**

**sparklevampFTW: Your wait is over! That question shall be answered in this chapter. I hope that you like it.**

**lost girl 107: Oh, I am totally a member of that team! Here is the next chapter. I hope that you like it!**

**grace083: Thank you for reviewing. I hope that you like it!**

* * *

Beca's POV

Thanks to Jesse's ministrations, my cold, or virus, or whatever it was that I had went away completely in the days following our little outing. I was now free to stress about the upcoming events without some random sickness looming over me. Both Jesse and I turned our attentions to the upcoming Semi finals, which both of our groups dominated. Seriously, those other groups shouldn't have even tried. Still, at the end of the night, none of us were really sure who was going to walk away with the trophy. My Bellas had won regionals, but I will be the first to admit that the Trebles kicked ass at the semi finals. Not that I was about to tell them that of coarse. When they called the Bellas at the Semi finals, I ligit thought I was hearing things. My girls ran up and took the trophy, Fat Amy thrusting it up into the air.

Which now led us to the main source of my stress, spring break. I've tried to hide it the best I could from Jesse. I didn't want him thinking that I wasn't looking forward to spending the break with him and his family, because I really was. I was just so nervous that they wouldn't like me. Jesse's told me so many fun Swanson family stories, and his family sounded like the complete opposite of the one I grew up in. I couldn't help the fear that kept building up inside of me.

As we boarded the plane that would take us to Virginia, I tried to do everything in my power to keep Jesse from noticing my nerves. If he did notice, he didn't say anything, and before I knew it, the plane had taken off. There really was no turning back now. I felt Jesse lay a hand on my leg, which I hadn't even realized had been bouncing. When I looked up at him, I saw him wearing a grin as he looked at me. Moving his hand from my leg he wrapped it around me as I rested my head against his shoulder.

When the plane landed, Jesse took my hand in his, leading me though the maze of an airport. He led me to the baggage claim, where we quickly found our luggage, and I knew that we were only minutes away from me meeting his family. It didn't take long for Jesse to spot an older man, waiting at the front of the airport. Leading me over I watched as the man's face lit up at the sight of his son.

"Hey dad." Jesse said. He let go of my hand for a second to give his dad a hug, and then turned back to me. "Dad, this is Beca." he said, taking my hand again and pulling me into his side.

"It's great to finally meet you Beca." He said, offering his hand, which I took. I could defiantly see a resemblance between Jesse and his father. The older man shared the same brown eyes as his son, and when the older Swanson smiled, the resemblance became even more prominent.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Swanson."

"Oh please." He said laughing. "Call me Ben." He said as we began walking out of the airport. The drive to Jesse's house did a lot to ease my nerves. Jesse's father was a lot like him. They both had the same easy going demeanor and I could see where Jesse got his sense of humor from. We drove for about an hour until Jesse's dad pulled into a long driveway that led to a beautiful white house with a large deck in front. We were barely five steps out of the car, when the front door flung open and a girl ran out, throwing her arms around Jesse.

"Hey squirt." He said wrapping his arms around the smaller girl. She looked to be about twelve. Pulling away Jesse looked over at me. "Beca, this is my sister, Michaela. Michaela, this is Beca, my girlfriend." Michaela came up to about Jesse's shoulders. She had his same dark hair, which fell in curls down to her shoulders, but her eyes were a shade of green.

"Hi." Michaela said, smiling up at me, before throwing her arms around me in a hug. "Jesse's been talking about you for so long, it's good to finally meet you." She turned her attention back to Jesse, a small grin spreading across her face. "One thing though Jess," I saw Jesse raise an eyebrow at his sister in response, "how did a nerd like you get a girl this pretty to go out with you?"

"I like her." I said, as I tried to keep from laughing. A look spread across Jesse's face, but it was only there for a second before he recovered.

"I don't know sis." he said wrapping an arm around my waist, a grin on his face. I heard Jesse's dad laugh as he and Jesse picked up our bags. Michaela led us into the house, which was so different from the one I grew up in. My house had always been stark, and felt so cold. There was no sign of love or family in it. This house was the complete opposite. There were pictures all over the walls, and it just breathed the feeling of family, which was nicely finished with the smell of a home cooked meal.

"Mom! He's home." Michaela yelled. I heard a skittering of feet which was immediately followed by what looked like a ball of fluff running into the room. A dog came barreling into Jesse, making him have to take a step back to keep his balance.

"Hey girl." He said kneeling down in front of it. His eyes came back up to meet mine, before quickly going back to the dog. "Tally," he said, getting the dog's attention. She looked at him, her ears perking up. Really? Does this guy have some sort of dog whispering powers that I never knew about. "This is Beca." he said, pointing up at me. The dog actually turned it's head in my direction and I swear it smiled, which was kinda creepy. Moving away from Jesse the dog moved to stand in front of me. I reached out my hand, which she sniffed for a second before nuzzling up against it. I smiled down at the animal as I scratched her head. I heard Jesse laugh as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"She likes you." He whispered into my ear. Taking my hand, he guided me into the house, which seemed even larger as we walked into it further. The front hall was really nice alone, with a big staircase and a chandelier above. Jesse led me into a really large kitchen where I saw a woman standing over the stove.

"Hey mom." He said, pulling me over to her. The woman turned and smiled at her son, her eyes then dancing over to me.

"You must be Beca." she said, her smile growing. She put down the spoon she was holding and moved over to me, giving me a hug. OK I'm quickly learning that this family likes to hug. "We are so happy to have you Beca." she said.

"Thank you Mrs. Swanson." I said as Jesse and I sat down at the island counter. It was really easy to like this family.

"It's Julie sweetheart. None of this Mrs. Swanson stuff now, and Jesse, where are your manners." She said, crossing her arms at her son. "I'm sure Beca would like something to drink." She said, giving her son a look that made him scoot out of his seat. I had to keep myself from laughing at how fast he moved under his mother's glare. Julie sent me a smile as we both watched her son go to the refrigerator and retrieve two juice pouches.

"Of course." I said, trying to suppress an eye roll at his first choice in beverage. I sent him a small smile as he handed me the juice. Julie laughed as she set a bowl of pop corn in front of us.

"I see his love for juice pouches followed him to school." I nodded as I saw Jesse's eyes light up as he pulled the bowl towards him. OK, I'm staging an intervention. This boy is going to be having popcorn and juice coming out of his ears. Grabbing a big fistful of the yellow kernels, he began practically inhaling the stuff. His mom and I just laughed as he continued, completely oblivious to our amusement.

"Jesse, when your done inhaling that food, you can take yours and Beca's bags upstairs." Julie said, turning her attention back to the pot on the stove.

"OK," Jesse said between mouthfuls, "where do you want me to put Beca's stuff?"

"In your room." She said, a small smile playing on her lips. Jesse looked up at his mother, trying to gauge if she was serious. I looked up at her also, not quite sure where she was going with this. My mom couldn't care less what I did. If Jesse came to stay with me, him sleeping in my room wouldn't be a big deal. Hell, I don't even know if my mom would notice someone else in the house. Jesse's family is not like that.

"And then do what with them?" he asked

"Jesse," his mom started, looking at her son, her eyes smiling, "your dad and I aren't stupid. We know what college kids do. If you remember correctly, your dad and I met in college." She said, a smile playing on her lips. I looked over at Jesse and could see that he had put together what she was saying just as quickly as I had. "We know what happens when your dating and your away at school, heck your dad and I used to-"

"Mom!" Jesse said, covering his years, making his mother burst out laughing

"All I'm saying is I get it. I don't see a reason to split you guys up, because I have no doubt that you'll find a way to be together anyway," she said, a sly smile spreading across her face. "your dad and I always did." Jesse shook his head, his hands still on his ears

"La la la, I can't hear you." I couldn't help rolling my eyes at my boyfriend's antics.

"All I'm asking," Julie said, her eyes leaving the playful banter to take on a more serious look, "is you be respectful." She said, and I knew we both knew what she meant. Jesse took my hand and without another word, led me out of the room. He led us back into the front hall where our bags sat and grabbed them all, despite me insisting I could carry my own. He led me a the stairs, and I saw tons of pictures of their family throughout the years. At the top of the stairs was one of what looked like a six year old Jesse holding a small baby, who I guessed to be Michaela.

"Is this you?" I asked, motioning to the picture. He turned to see what I was talking about a smile lit up his face.

"Yup, right after my sister was born."

"You were so cute, and you know I don't use that word freely." I said looking up at him. "what happened?" I asked, trying to keep my laugh from surfacing.

"Oh, I'm still cute. Why else would you be dating me." He said, as he continued to lead me down a hall.

"Oh, I can think of a few other reasons." I said as we stopped at a door. He just raised his eyebrows at me, as he pushed open the door to his bedroom. It was exactly how I pictured his room would be. The walls were painted a light blue and there were posters all over the walls. Mostly ones for movies, but also a few music posters. He had a double bed against one wall, and opposite of that was a TV. To the right of the door, against the far wall, under a big window, was a really comfy looking couch, which he seemed to have angled perfectly towards the TV. Of course. He put our bags down and I turned to take in the rest of the room. As my eyes shifted to the left, I saw a wall of shelves. On those shelves were DVDs. Only DVDs. Seriously, the wall was covered with them. I think I would be hard pressed to find something this wall did not contain. I felt Jesse wrap his arms around my waist from behind, and felt his lips find my neck.

"You were saying about some other reason your dating me." He said against my neck." I turned and wrapped my arms around him.

"Yeah, but for the life of me, I can't remember what that reason was." I said, my lips inches from his.

"Let me try to remind you." He said, kissing me, his hands moving up to cup my face. I responded immediately, my tongue beginning a dance with his. He pulled me tighter against his body as I buried my hands in his hair. When we pulled apart, I rested my forehead against his and looked up at him.

"Yeah, it's starting to come back to me." He laughed as he pulled me tighter against his chest.

"I'm really happy you're here Bec." he said, as he lay a kiss against my hair.

"Me too."

* * *

**AN: again, thank you to all of you who have reviewed. I can not tell you how much it means to me. Please keep your thoughts coming. I really love hearing from you all about what you think of the story. Those reviews are what motivate me to keep working on it. REMEMBER, REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

**ALSO REMEMBER THAT THE TITLE WILL BE CHANGING TO "THE LOVE OF A MOVIE NERD".**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry again for the wait guys. I had a rough time with the end. A reviewer asked me for some drama, and usually that is where I do best, but for some reason I had a hard time thinking of what to do. Anyway, I figured it out and I'm pretty happy with this chapter. Let me know what you guys think. (I've forgotten to do this up until now, but I own nothing except the plot)**

**There will be an important note at the bottom, so please read that**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Grace083: I know right! I really liked writing her. She's a lot of fun, and so are the rest of the Swansons**

**jessica. yip. 18: aww thanks hun. I will continue it. Take a look at the note at the end of this chapter, I think you'll like what you see**

**Dmunoz2012: I hope that you continue to enjoy**

**Abby151: thanks for the review. We'll be seeing Michaela again in the next chapter, and definitely again in the future!**

**Prettylittlefan: I hope this chapter gives you exactly what you were looking for. I tried to do both. Let me know what you think.**

**sparklevampFTW: I'm loving writing this story so I'm glad you are liking this. And yes I did hear that. I have been doing so many google searches lately to find out anything I can about it. **

**JTGREvelyn: Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy this one too!**

**NavyNight12: Aren't they! I hope you like this one too!**

**TreblemakerBella: wow! I'm honored! Thank you for that and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**Kdarsow: thanks I really like her too! You will defiantly get both of those things in this chapter. I hope that you like it.**

** abbie. heppenstall: sorry that it took so long. Here you go.**

**Purplebutterfly12: you don't have to wait any longer. Here it is.**

**Godz-Assassin98: thanks! Hope you like this one too! **

* * *

Wrapping my arms around Jesse's neck, I felt him pull me flush with his body. He trailed his hands down my sides and let them rest on my hips. I pulled away after a few more minutes, knowing that if I didn't, we probably wouldn't have stopped.

"We should probably cool it Jess." I said, even though my body was screaming at me to do the exact opposite. It wouldn't be good to have one of his parents or his sister to come in. So far, things seemed to be going well between me and Jesse's parents, and I didn't want to do anything to screw that up. It felt so nice to be in a house that was warm and inviting, with inhabitants that actually cared, rather than at my mom's house with it's stark walls, or my dad's where I never felt like I fit into his new life with Sheila.

"Yeah. Your probably right." He said. We made our of his room and back downstairs. As we walked, Jesse pointed out where everything was in the house. Jesse's bedroom had a bathroom attached, which would help to avoid any awkward meetings with his family. We made our way into the kitchen where both of his parents were. They both smiled as we came into the room.

"Has Jesse shown you around, Beca?" His mom asked.

"Yes. The house is beautiful mrs Sw-" she gave me a look. "I mean Julie." She smiled at me, and I couldn't help feeling comfortable around his mom.

"I was going to take her outside and show her the back."

"Sounds good Hun. We'll be having dinner in about an hour, so just be back by then." She said. Jesse nodded before taking my hand and leading me out a door. OK, seriously, I thought this house was nice when I first saw it, and it just seems to keep surprising me. Jesse led me out onto a really large deck, which was attached to the house. I let my eyes scan the yard, which was beautifully designed.

"You brought a bathing suit right?" Jesse asked. Yesterday, while I was packing, Jesse decided it would be a good idea to go through all the stuff I was putting into my suitcase, and he ended up making a mess of things. I didn't stop him, just watched waiting for an explanation with my arms crossed, a glare on my face. After about a minute of digging, he looked up at me and demanded that I bring a bathing suit. So the fact that he was asking me if I brought one was kind of stupid.

"You know damn well I brought a bathing suit. You packed it for me." I reminded him. "why." He just pointed off to his right where a swimming pool sat. Seriously? OK, did I miss the conversation where Jesse told me about all this stuff.

"Come on," Jesse said wrapping his arm around my waist and leading me off the deck, "I want to show you something else." He lead me down a path which snaked its way through the yard and then through a clump of trees. As we came to the end of the path, my eyes traveled down a small hill and landed on water. His house was on a beach, and not your typical, crowded beach. From the looks of it, this beach was just for the houses that sat on it. OK, now I'm sure I was never told about this. That my boyfriend's house is on a beach. Yeah, I think I would have remembered that. I bet he purposely didn't tell me about this. He probably had been planning all along to drag me here and have one of your typical dates on this beach. I guess I shouldn't be surprised though. Jesse is the king of all things sentimental and corny. I can't really say I hate that about him though. If I'm completely honest, its one of the many things that I love about him. I could never tell him that though. It would go straight to his head.

Before I knew it, Jesse was leading me down the little hill onto the beach. Of course. I knew he would want to take a walk on the beach, hand in hand. I'm surprised he didn't wait until sunset, but knowing Jesse, he'd probably just drag me back out here later. It is really nice though. We walked for a while, neither of us saying anything, both of us completely content just being with the other. After a while, I found myself sitting in the sand, wrapped in Jesse's arms.

"I know I already said this, but I'm really happy your here Beca." he said, wrapping his arms tighter around my waist. I turned my head slightly so I could look up at him. Reaching up, I pulled his head down so his lips met mine. He turned me in his arms and leaned me back in the sand, kissing me the whole time. I trailed my hands up his toned chest and over his shoulders until I reached his neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him to me. As cliché as making out on the beach is, I can't say I didn't like it. It was so peaceful here. This boy has turned me into such a sap. We probably would have gone a lot further if a voice hadn't interrupted us.

"Yo Swanson!" Jesse and I pulled apart and looked down the beach and saw two guys walking towards us. I felt a blush rise in my cheeks as Jesse pulled me up from the sand. I brushed myself off and we walked a bit down the beach to meet the two guys walking towards us.

"Beca, these are my friends Bryan and Peter." Jesse said motioning to each one. They were both around Jesse's height. Peter was blonde and could probably be considered your typical "pretty boy". Bryan's hair was a light brown that looked to be really curly. His build was more broad than the other two.

"So she actually exists." Peter said, looking at me. I saw Jesse grin as he wrapped his arms around me. "Jesse had told us that he got a girlfriend, but in all honesty, we thought he was imagining it." Peter said grinning at Jesse. "Enchanté mademoiselle." Peter said, taking my hand and kissing it. I just rolled my eyes. Of course Jesse's friends would be like this.

"Shut up. Yes, she is real, and quite deadly if you get on her bad side. Please note the ear spike." He said, grinning down at me.

"We'll keep that in mind." Bryan said. "it's nice to meet you Beca." I could tell that Bryan was not as over the top as Jesse and Peter, and a lot more reserved. I smiled at him and nodded.

"So Beca," started Peter, "are you as obsessed with movies as this guy is." He asked motioning to Jesse. I couldn't help the wry laugh that rose to my lips.

"Oh god no." I said looking up at Jesse. "but he has committed himself to getting me to watch movies. Calls it a movication." both of his friends laughed at Jesse's word.

"Yeah that sounds like him." Bryan said, clapping Jesse on the back. "Are you guys going to the party at Max's tonight?" Bryan asked

"I didn't know there was one." Jesse said, looking at me. "what do you think? We don't have to stay long."

"Sure that's fine." I said. We stayed with Jesse's friends for a few more minutes before heading back up to Jesse's house.

"Are you sure you are OK with going tonight?" Jesse asked as we made our way back into his yard.

"Dude, it's fine. When have I ever been shy about telling you what I think?"

"Oh, you are definitely _not_ shy." He said with a grin, his hand reaching out quickly and pulling me into him. I laughed, despite the eye roll I sent him as we continued walking up to the house.

"Right. So you know I would tell you if I didn't want to go, so don't worry about it." I said with a laugh. "If I can't stand it, trust me, you'll know." He nodded, smiling at me as we walked back into the house.

"Good timing you two." Julie said as we closed the door behind us, a warm smile on her face as she carried a food dish into the dining room.

"Do you want some help?" I heard myself asking. With my own parents, I stay out of their way, and they stay out of mine, but it's a completely different feeling in the Swanson house, and I really want his parents to like me.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, I'm just about done." She said, and the smile she gave me said everything that I had missed growing up from my own mother. Jesse and I moved into the living room where we found Michaela watching something on the TV. I saw Jesse's face light up as he led me over to the couch and pulled me down into his lap. I looked at the television and saw it was a some cartoon movie, with singing.

"Please tell me you have seen the_ Lion King_?" Jesse asked.

"Nope." I said, leaning into Jesse's chest. "Disney never appealed to me."

"Are you sure you're human? What kind of person doesn't like Disney. That's almost as bad as not liking movies. Who am I dating?!" I heard Jesse mutter. Turning my head slightly, I saw Michaela staring at me, her eyes wide.

"Are you serious?!" And couldn't help laughing at the look on her face. I guess loving movies is a family thing, "How can you have not seen the _Lion King_!?" Michaela asked. I could only shrug.

"Michaela is kind of a Disney fanatic." Jesse muttered in my ear. I saw Michaela narrow her eyes at her brother as she paused the movie.

"I prefer the term Disney aficionado," she said, raising her chin. "fanatic makes me sound like I'm crazy." She said, still glaring at Jesse.

"But you ar-" he was cut off by his sister trying to hit him with a pillow, which he managed to block, even with me on his lap. "just put the movie back on squirt." Jesse said, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned my eyes to the TV screen and after a few minutes, I found my self smiling.

After a few scenes, Julie came out and hit the off button on the TV, much to the younger Swanson's displeasure. I couldn't help grinning as she rolled her eyes at her children before turning to head back into the dining room, where dinner was waiting. We all walked in and were quickly joined by Jesse's dad. As the food began circulating around the table, I again began comparing my own home life to Jesse's. When I was at my mom's house, we barely ever ate meals together, and if we did, it was usually take out. At my dad's, well, I try not to be there for prolonged periods of time, at least when my stepmother is there. When she is, everything seems to be forced, and uncomfortable. Here, its so easy. His parent's are what I had always secretly wished mine had been. Even when they were together, life was never like it is in the Swanson household.

"Thank you again for having me." I said, looking between Jesse's parents. When Julie smiled at me, I didn't have to hesitate to return it.

"It's our pleasure Beca. Jesse's been talking about you so much, so we are so happy that we have finally gotten to meet you."

"Thanks." I said, and I found myself really smiling at her. It was so easy to talk to Jesse's family. The conversation was not forced and seemed to just flow freely.

"We wanted to meet you last year after the finals," Ben said, grinning at us, and I felt heat rise in my cheeks, knowing that they more than likely saw that kiss, "but I think Jesse was afraid that we would scare you off." He said, grinning at his son.

"Oh, I knew you would scare her off then." Jesse said, and his dad just laughed.

"Are you guys excited for this years finals?" Ben asked.

"Oh yeah." Jesse said, a grin spreading across his face, which only grew as I narrowed my eyes at him. "the trebles are taking back that trophy this year."

"You keep telling yourself that love." I said, patting Jesse's hand. I saw both of Jesse's parents grin, and Julie have to stifle a laugh.

"Beca, you made the mix that your group did last year right?" Ben asked looking over at me.

"Yeah." I said looking over at Jesse. I'm not sure how much they know about what happened before finals last year, and I'm kind of hoping it is not that much.

"Well Jess, if she is doing that kind of thing again for this year, I think you and your group are going to have to step up your game a bit if you have any chance." Ben said. The look on Jesse's face was priceless.

"Um excuse me, but shouldn't you be on my side." He asked, with a slight grin, looking back and forth between his parents.

"We like Beca better." Michaela said. I almost choked on the water I was drinking. Jesse glared at his sister, before sticking his tongue out at her.

"How old are you Jesse!" Julie exclaimed, trying to hold back a smile. Jesse just grinned at his mom, making her shake her head before returning to her plate. The rest of dinner went by quickly. Once dinner was over, Jesse and I made our way back up to his room to get ready for the party. The clothes we had on still had some sand in them from our outing on the beach earlier, so it was kind of necessary to change before going out. I quickly found a pair of jeans and a green tank top and slipped them on. I ran a brush though my hair, but decided to just leave it down. After about ten minutes, we were both ready.

"Now, are you sure you want to go." Jesse asked, and I didn't even try to hide my eye roll.

"Dude, I don't know how else to tell you that I'm fine with this." I said. "if _you_ don't want to go that's fine. I really don't care either way." I said as I sat down on his bed. I could see him struggling with something in that mind of his, but for the life of me, I didn't know what could be bothering him.

"It's just," he started as he sat down next to me, "some of the people I went to high school with, who will probably end up being there tonight, can be less than pleasant when they want to be."

"Well, so can I." I said, and I got the smile I was looking for. "look Jesse, you already told your friends that we were coming. Lets just go for a bit, and then," I said as I moved closer to him. I let my voice drop as I said the next part, "And we can have our own little party." I said as I snaked my hands up his chest.

"I like the way you think." He breathed, as he leaned down and kissed me. As we pulled apart, I quickly stood up from the bed, knowing that if I didn't, we would never go anywhere. Taking my hand, Jesse led me out the door and down to the car. We would be using Julie's car, since Jesse's was still at school. It didn't take long before we got to the party, and as we pulled up my eyes widened in shock as they took in the house. I had thought Jesse's house was impressive. This house could call Jesse's a cottage. Taking my hand, Jesse led me up a walk to the front door. He rang the bell and a moment later, it was pulled open by who I guess was Max.

"glad you could make it man." Max said.

"Thanks. This is my girlfriend."

"Ah yes, the famous Beca." he said. "Jesse hasn't stopped talking about you."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me." I said flatly, glaring over at Jesse. He must have gotten so annoying to everyone. I think every person I have met so far has told me something along those lines. I'm going to have to remember to punch him later. We moved further into the house, and it didn't take long for us to find Bryan and Peter.

"Hey!" Peter said, a grin on his face. "there's my new favorite couple." He said as we made our way over.

"Favorite couple huh?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed. OK, this guy has way too much energy. No wonder he and Jesse are friends. "You guys are kinda totally opposite, but in a good way," he rambled. "it's cute."

"I wouldn't use the word 'cute' man." I heard Jesse say as I said, "I don't do cute." The guys both just laughed as they looked between us.

"See!" Peter exclaimed, gesturing madly. "opposites!" out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jesse roll his eyes, despite the smile that was on his face.

"I'm going to go find something to drink." I said, mostly to Jesse.

"Do you want me to go."

"I'm a big girl Jess. I can go. You want anything?"

"A beer would be fantastic." He said before giving me a quick kiss.

"Aww!" I heard, and rolled my eyes at Peter. I turned to glare at him, and I felt a great deal of enjoyment at how fast his grin fell.

"See," Jesse said, trying to keep himself from laughing, "you don't want to get on her bad side. She can be really scary when she wants to be." Shaking my head, I began to move away from them, and made my way through the house to find the drinks.

It took longer than I expected to find where the drinks were. After a little bit of searching, I finally came across the table that held all the drinks and grabbed two beer bottles. Turning, I tried to retrace my steps to where I last saw Jesse. After a few minutes of searching, I realized that I must have made a wrong turn somewhere, because I had no freaking clue where I was.

"Lost your way gorgeous?" I turned and saw a blonde guy looking over at me. He was obviously drunk, but was impressively still standing without any problem.

"I'm OK, thanks." I said curtly, going to move out of the room. I heard footsteps behind me and when I turned the guy was right in my face. I backed up a few steps, trying to put some more distance between this drunk and myself, increasing my grip on the beer bottles in my hands as I moved.

"Now where is your rush," he slurred, moving closer, "we haven't been formally introduced."

"And that's fine with me." I said turning around to go a different way, but the guy caught my hand, making the bottles I held fall to the floor. Shit. That was my one line of actual defense.

"Aww come on now, don't be like that. You look like a girl who knows how to have a good time." He slurred as he began walking closer to me, forcing me to back up into a wall. He moved his eyes up and down my body, lingering for a few moments on my chest, and I felt like I would be sick from the way he was looking at me. He put a hand on either side of my head, trapping me against the wall.

* * *

**I know you all probably hate me right now. I am going to try to have the next chapter up in the next few days. Your reviews are what help me do it. **

**So here is the important note. This story is probably going to end up winding down in a bit, but I want to hear from you guys. Someone after the last chapter asked for drama, and I was able to write that in. What do you guys want to see happen? You can send me anything, from something as simple as asking for some drama, to a more complex idea, and I'll try to write them into the story. Also, do you guys want to see more steamy scenes?**

**This story was never intended to get to be as long as it has, but I love what it has turned into. It is all because of you guys. I had always intended to write a long fanfiction, which **_**was**_** going to take place in their sophomore year.**

_**NOW **_**here is the plan. I am working on another story that is going to be the sequel to this. It is going to take place throughout their senior year, and trust me, that one is packed with drama. I just wanted to give you all a heads up about it. I don't know exactly when it will be up, mostly because this one isn't even finished yet. **

**So send me those ideas. If I can't do them in this story, you never know, they may show up in a prompt at some point. **

**And lastly, remember REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait guys. I meant to get this up yesterday, but i couldn't get my computer to cooperate. I really hope that you guys like this one. **

**I own nothing**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**SaharBear: Your wish is my command.**

**JTGREvelyn: don't worry about me finishing it. I will not abandon this story. Thanks for reading and I hope that you'll stick with me**

**Becaxjesse: thank you! I hope you like this one too!**

**Brokenfromthepast: I hope you think this one is good too**

**GlassAnnon: thanks for the review**

**Cowboy'sMontana: I hope this lives up to what you were hoping for. Thanks for the review, and I hope that you like this chapter.**

**Matt-On-Matt: Well I wouldn't want that. Hope you like this.**

**BecaMitchell: They don't. Jesse didn't feel the need to tell them that, especially now that they are doing so well. I plan on having more of Beca bonding with Julie, Ben, Michaela, and the dog, Tally, in the next chapter**

**Godz-Assassin98: thanks**

**Lizard84: Don't worry. Read to find out. Hope you like this one .**

**kiss-me-or-not-29: Sorry. I knew that people would be upset by it, but I kinda couldn't resist. I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Shelz: I know. That would have been aca awesome! I hope that you like this chapter too.**

**Kdarsow: You'll defiantly get to see some of that here. You should be very happy with this chapter. At least, I hope that you will be**

**jessica. yip. 792: The sequel is going to be called "Aca Life". At least, as of right now **

**Grace083: lol It's already started. So it will be up after I finish this one.**

**ItsVintageHearts: Thanks. I hope you like this chapter**

**abbie. Heppenstall: Thanks for reviewing. I really hope you like this chapter too.**

**Haileyp123: Your ideas aren't terrible. But I wasn't able to use it this time. I hope that you like it.**

**MissLiv: You will defiantly get one of those. And I will NEVER split up this pair. **

**Dmunoz2012: I'm so glad that you like it. I hope you like this one too.**

* * *

He failed to notice me repositioning my leg slightly to the left, so as he leaned in, I brought my knee up into his groin.

The guy doubled over in pain, and I knew that was my chance to get out. As I tried to get away, he grabbed my arm again, and pushed me up against the wall. His hands gripped my arms so tightly that I could feel his nails digging into my skin. I bit the inside of my lip to keep the pain from showing on my face. He pushed me into the wall harder, and moved his body in front of me, completely trapping me there. I tried wrenching my arms away, but he was about twice as strong as me, and probably twice my size.

"So that's how you wanna play. I can get on board with that. I like it rough sometimes." He slurred. His eyes again began to move up and down my body. He raised his hand, and I closed my eyes, knowing that there was nothing else I could do. I just hoped that it would be over quick. I braced myself for the impact, but it never came. I felt him drop my arms and a second later I heard a loud slap. I opened my eyes and saw the guy fall to the floor. Someone wrapped their arms around me and pull me away from the wall. I was about to put up a fight, but when I looked up, I saw Jesse holding me, and the guy being brought down by Bryan and Peter. Jesse wrapped his arms tightly around me, as I took a few deep breaths, trying to steady myself.

"You guys got him?" Jesse asked, and I was shocked at how hard his voice was. I could only remember one time that I had ever heard Jesse's voice take on any sort of harsh quality, and it was about a year ago. When I had gone to his dorm after spring break and he told me he was done trying to get through to me. Even then it wasn't as hard as his voice had just sounded.

"Yeah. We'll meet you outside." Bryan said, as they began to push the drunk out a door. Jesse took my hand and led me through the house until we reached the front door. Once we were back outside, he finally turned to look at me, and his face finally lost it's hard expression.

"Are you OK?" he asked, holding me at arms length, and looking me over. I forced myself to look up at him and keep my voice even.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said, and I was so relieved that my voice hadn't given me away. "I guess we've both punched someone out now for each other. How does it feel to be a hero?" I asked, trying to lift the tension.

"Don't do that Beca." he said, his face completely serious.

"Jesse, seriously, I'm fine." I'm not fine. I was scared shitless in there, but there was no point in dwelling on it. I just wanted to drop it, and not have to think about it anymore. Mostly though, I didn't want Jesse to see how it was actually affecting me. I was fighting myself really hard not to just put my walls back up, but it wasn't so easy. I stuffed my hands into my jeans pockets. "It's not that big of a deal." I said, my eyes on the ground.

"Your kidding right?" He asked, and I saw his eyes linger on my arms where that guy had held me. There were large red marks, one on each arm, in the shape of a person's hands, which were already starting to turn to bruises.

"OK, maybe it's kinda a big deal, but its OK now. Nothing happened." I said looking up at him. He opened his mouth to respond, but the front door opened and Peter and Bryan stepped outside.

"Are you OK Beca?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Do we even know that guy?" Peter asked, looking between Bryan and Jesse. Both of them shook their heads.

"He was drunk off his ass." I said. "Can we just drop it please." I asked, looking up at Jesse. I didn't want him to know how freaked I really was. I hated feeling weak, and I just wanted to pretend that this whole thing had never happened.

"Yeah, OK." Jesse muttered. "You want to head home?" he asked. I nodded and reached out for Jesse's hand, which he wrapped around mine, holding it tight.

"Thanks guys." I said quickly, turning to Bryan and Peter.

"Don't mention it. It's all a part of guy code." Peter said, grinning slightly, but the smile now didn't meet his eyes.

"I didn't know that was a thing." I said, returning his smile.

"Hey, if girls are allowed to have a 'girl code', guys should be too." I let out a little laugh, before letting Jesse lead me over to the car. The short drive back to his house was silent. Once back in the drive way, he put the car in park, but made no move to get out.

"You OK." I asked.

"I thought we were passed this Beca." he said, not looking at me.

"Passed what?"

"You closing me out." He said, looking up at me. His eyes showed everything he was feeling. Jesse had no problem showing people how he felt. I was the one who was still having issues with that.

"I'm not closing you out!" I said, even though I knew it was a complete lie.

"Yes, you are!" He said, and even though I knew he was trying to keep his voice even, I could still hear a slight edge creeping into it. I leaned my head back into the seat as I stared out the window.

"What do you want me to say Jesse?" I asked, keeping my eye on a tree in the distance. "That I was scared shitless? That I was hoping he would get it over with quickly? That I tried to fight him, but I was just not strong enough? That I should have let you go get the drinks?" I said, as tears finally began to fall down my face. Jesse reached over and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest. I let him, as I lay my head against his shoulder.

"I just don't want you to keep it to yourself Beca. I love you, and I want to help you." he said looking down at me. "Just don't shut me out."

"I love you too." I said, "I just hate feeling weak." I said.

"Beca listen to me. You are the strongest person I know. I would never think you are weak. I just don't want you to close me out again."

"OK." I said, and I placed a soft kiss on his lips. We both got out of the car and made our way into the house. It was still early and I knew that it was more than likely that Jesse's family would still be up. I crossed my arms, trying desperately to hide the red marks on my arms that were slowly starting to darken. Putting a hand on my lower back, Jesse led me through the house. As we closed the front door behind us, I looked over to the archway that led into the living room, where I could see the TV on, and knew at least one of the other Swansons was most likely in there.

"Jess?" I heard Julie call.

"Yeah, it's us mom." He called back.

"You're home early."

"Yeah. We decided to just head back and hang out here." Jesse said, as he led me quickly into the kitchen. As we passed the entrance to the living room, I silently prayed that they hadn't been able to see my arms.

"Just wait here a sec," Jesse said placing a soft kiss on my forehead, "I'm going to run upstairs and get you something to cover up your arms." He was gone before I could say anything. Heaving a sigh, I walked over to the island counter, and pulled myself up onto one of the stools. Resting my elbows on the counter, I lay my head in my hands, and trying to fully comprehend what happened less than an hour ago, of what _could _have happened. '_no,_' I told myself, I couldn't think like that. I heard footsteps behind me and the sound of someone rustling around behind me. A moment later, I felt something cold press against my arm. Looking up, I expected to see Jesse, but instead, it was his mom standing there, holding an ice pack to my arm. I tried to find words to explain away the marks, but the look she sent me made me stop.

"You don't have to explain Beca." she said, and I could hear the sadness in her voice. "I've always hated the way the kids behave at those parties. I'm just grateful Jesse and his friends were always a little less crazy than everyone else." She said with a slight attempt at a smile. "You do know that Jesse's dad is the chief of police right?" I just nodded, but the whole idea of what she was implying was too much for me to think about. I didn't want to have to deal with all of that.

"I kind of just want to forget about it. I'm OK." I said looking up at her. "Really." I said, and I heard another set of footsteps and saw Jesse reenter the kitchen, he stopped short when he saw his mom and me, his eyes going from one to the other of us. Julie handed me the ice pack and send me a small smile.

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm here." She said softly, and I knew I could count on her not saying anything to Jesse's dad, for which I was grateful.

"My mom knows?" Jesse asked moving over to me. I nodded as he placed his Trebles sweatshirt down on the counter. It was kind of pointless now.

"Your mom knows." I said, reaching out and picking up the sweatshirt. I pushed my arms into it and zipped it up. The thing kind of dwarfed me, but it was still comforting.

"And my dad?" he asked. He reached out and brushed some hair out of my face.

"I'm pretty sure your mom isn't going to tell him."

"That's probably for the best. He can get really scary when he gets angry, and it's even worse when it's about someone important." I raised an eyebrow at him in question and Jesse just let out a small laugh. "he knows how important you are to me. He knows how much I love you, so by extension, my parents probably already consider you like family." He said, and I could see him eyeing me somewhat cautiously, probably afraid that I would run or snap at what he was saying. I didn't feel the need to do either. In fact, I was kind of honored by it. I reached up and pulled on Jesse's neck so I could reach his lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I parted my lips so we could deepen the kiss. I didn't let it go on for too long. That would have been a bit awkward. Sitting in his parent's kitchen, making out.

"I love you Jesse." I said looking up at him and took a deep breath before saying the next words. "Thank you for tonight. I-" he cut me off with another kiss. This one was short though. When he pulled away, he put his hand on my chin, and lifted it so our eyes met.

"You never have to thank me for being there for you. For loving you. I'm never going to stop." At any other time, I would have rolled my eyes at how corny he sounded, but that was kind of exactly what I needed to hear. I really love him. So much. He took my hand and led me upstairs. "So what do you want to do. It's still pretty early." He said looking over at the clock on his night stand. He was right. It was only 9:30. I thought for a minute and then looked up at him, a grin on my face, and I knew what I was about to say would shock him.

"Why don't we go down to the beach? We could bring your laptop with us, and a blanket and lay down there and watch a movie."

"Who are you and what have you done with Beca?" he asked, despite his grin. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It's a full moon, so it won't be too dark." The grin that spread across his face told me that I didn't need to convince him

"Sounds like a great idea." He said, resting a gentle kiss on my forehead. I was loving the look he was giving me. It was an idea worthy of the king of corny romantic ideas. One that I usually would have rolled my eyes at. "But you know, after what I found out this afternoon, we are watching a Disney movie." Grabbing his laptop, he handed it to me, before grabbing his blanket off the bed. He took my hand and led me down the hall. Stopping at a door, he knocked, and I heard Michaela call form inside to come in. He opened the door, and I saw what he meant about her being a Disney fanatic. There were signs of it all over her room. Posters hung from the walls and stuff animals littered all the surfaces.

"Can I borrow some of your Disney movies?" I saw Michaela grin, and knew it was the same look Jesse always got when he was going to make me watch a movie.

"You finally going to introduce Beca to the amazing world of Disney?" she said hopping off her bed.

"Hey, it's not my fault that we haven't watched any of them yet." He turned his eyes back to me. "She didn't tell me she had no Disney soul." I glared at him and I could see the grin spread across his face as he turned back to his sister. "Can I borrow one or two of Menken's? Preferably ones that he won for?" She nodded, and reached up onto a shelf and pulled down two DVD boxes. Handing them to her brother, she smiled over at me.

"Enjoy." She said before closing her door. The most disturbing part was I could have sworn I saw her smirk at me before she closed the door. I just shook my head before following Jesse down the stairs and into the kitchen. Ben was in the kitchen and I could see a grin spread across his face. It was the same grin that Jesse got whenever he was going to say something that he found particularly witty.

"Planning to sleep away from home tonight Jess?" The look of confusion that crossed my boyfriend's face was priceless. I would have loved to have had a camera to take a picture of it. He looked over at his dad, and it took him a few more moments to realize his father was eyeing the blanket that he held over his shoulder. Finally it clicked.

"Oh no. We're just going down to the beach for a bit."

"Nice. Just be careful you two." He said, before walking back into the living room. Jesse grabbed a few juice pouches and we made our way outside. Jesse flipped on a switch by the wall, and when I looked back out over the yard, I saw that I hadn't needed to worry about it not being light enough. There little lights scattered throughout the yard, and I looked out further into the distance, I could see the beach was illuminated as well.

"Oh I forgot one thing." He said, putting the blanket down. "I'll be right back." He said as he ran back into the house. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and found myself smile as a breeze blew my hair back. I don't really know how long I stood there before I felt Jesse wrap his arms around my waist. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He smiled down at me, as he held up what he had gone back upstairs for.

"I thought you might get cold while we are down there." He said as he handed me a pair of his sweatpants. "You're always cold anyway, and I kinda don't want you to get sick again." He has been saying that now for over a month. I just rolled my eyes at him as I started to make my way off the deck. Jesse took my hand and began leading me down the path. He led me down to the beach and laid out the blanket. Looking around quickly I saw that none of the houses that over looked the beach could actually see us in the spot we were now inhabiting, and the beach it's self was completely deserted, so I quickly changed out of my jeans and into the sweatpants Jesse had brought. I positioned myself between Jesse's legs and leaned up against his chest as he set up his laptop. Turning to me, he holding up the two DVDs Michaela had lent him.

"So tonight's choices are _Beaty and the Beast_ or _Aladdin._ Both of them are not only Disney classics, but they also won Academy Awards for their scores." He said as I grinned up at him

"Wow. You really gave those choices way more thought than you needed to."

"Hey. Don't judge. I take my Disney watching very seriously thank you very much." He said with a grin.

"I really don't care dude. Either one is fine." Without another word, he opened _Beauty and the Beast_ and put it into his computer. The movie started, and I leaned back into his chest. As I watched the movie that most girls see when they are around five, I felt Jesse's hand absentmindedly tracing patters up and down my sides, making me want to turn and kiss him. About an hour into the movie, he caught me glancing over at him. Pausing the movie, he looked back over at me, an eyebrow quirked.

"What?" I didn't say anything, I just leaned up and kissed him as hard as I could. He didn't hesitate for a second. His hands found my waist immediately and he pulled me into his lap so my legs were draped over his. I parted my lips and his tongue began dancing with mine in the well rehearsed number we had both come to know. I trailed my hands down his chest until I found the hem of his shirt. Pushing the fabric up I ran my hands over his mussels, causing him to shiver slightly. Pulling away from him slightly, I pulled the shirt up over his head. His fingers found the zipper of his Trebles hoodie that I was still wearing and began to lower the clasp. Pushing the red material off my shoulders, he began to trail hot little kisses up and down my neck and shoulders. He made quick work of my tank top and within seconds it had joined his shirt in the sand. Moving his hands to my back he unclasped my bra in one quick movement and threw that two over to the side. We both now sat on the beach, nothing on our upper bodies. I felt the wind pick up, and a chill run through my body.

The goose bumps that prickled my skin were not lost to Jesse, because I saw a smirk spread across his face as he reached for his Trebles sweatshirt and pulled it over my arms, leaving it wide open in the front.

"There," he said, his smirk still in place, "that should work." I smiled at him, which quickly turned into a moan as his lips attacked my neck. I leaned my head back into the blanket, my fingers tangling themselves in his hair as he sucked on my neck. Moving further south, he pulled away an inch as he looked down at me, bathed in moonlight, lying beneath him. "You're so beautiful." He said, before leaning down and taking one of my breasts in his mouth. I moaned as I felt his tongue slide over my nipple, his lips sucking on my tender flesh. His hands moved down my body, and soon found the waist band of the sweatpants. As he began trailing kisses down my stomach, he slowly began pulling the material down my legs. Running his hands along my legs, I felt a chill run through my body that had nothing to do with the breeze in the air. I felt a surge of warmth in my core as Jesse trailed his lips higher and higher on my thighs. I could feel his hard member against my hip as his lips trailed back up, his fingers taking over where his lips had been previously. He trailed his lips up through the valley between my breasts. His fingers were barely touching me as he trailed circles along my legs, moving tantalizingly slowly towards where I wanted him most. I let out a low moan as I thrust my hips up, aching for his fingers to reach where I wanted them most. His lips continued to move up my body until they were right by my ear.

"Tell me what you want me to do Beca." he whispered, and I felt another chill run through my body.

"You." I moaned.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked as his fingers played with the waistband of my underwear.

"Touch me." I whispered. His lips attacked mine as he pulled off the flimsy garment around my hips. Moving back down my body, his lips began kissing my thighs again. I was already so wet, and I was so ready for his touch. Moving his lips higher, he pushed my legs apart and a second later I felt his tongue pushing my folds open. He ran his tongue slowly from top to bottom of my slit. I felt myself growing wetter as Jesse began to move his tongue in circles around my folds. I thrust my hips up, trying to get more contact with his tongue. I felt him chuckle, and the vibrations of his lips nearly sent me into a tailspin right then. He place a hand on my hip, holding it down.

"Patience babe." He breathed against me. Bringing his tongue back down, he began making slow circles on my clit with the tip of his tongue. I pushed my head back into the blanket, as I felt him slip a finger into my opening. I buried my hands in his hair as he curled his fingers, bringing me to a whole other level entirely. His tongue continued to circle as I felt my pleasure begin to mount. I began to grind my hips with the moment of his tongue.

"Oh my God, Jesse!" I moaned. I was so close now.

"Let go Beca." He whispered, as I felt my body release. We both sat up and I met his gaze as he looked down at me. "I love you."

"I love you too. And now I'm going to show you how much." I said, placing my hand on his chest and pushing him down so he was laying on his back. I brought my hands down to his waist and made quick work of his jeans, pulling them off him. I could see him clearly through his boxers. I pulled them off him and wrapped my hand around him. I began moving my fingers up and down his member, starting out slow, and then gradually picking up speed. Leaning down, I took him in my mouth, making him let out a low moan and I began moving my lips up and down. After a few minutes, I felt him pull me up so I was looking at him.

"If you keep that up, this isn't going to last much longer, and I really want to finish inside of you." He whispered, his voice husky. Reaching for his jeans, he pulled out a condom. I reached forward and took it from him, and quickly ripped it open. Moving closer to him, I slid it on, teasing him as I went. When I looked back up at him, our eyes met, his dark with lust. Pulling me to him, his lips were on mine in seconds, as he leaned me back onto the blanket, and positioned himself at my entrance. A second later, he was inside me. He started slow, almost as if he was trying to tease me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, trying to pull him deeper, as my hips met his.

"Tell me what you want Beca." he growled, just like he had earlier.

"More." I breathed. "Harder Jesse! Please!" Pulling my lips to his, he began picking up speed, thrusting into me harder with each beat, every thrust finding the exact spot that makes me moan. Moving his lips from mine, he moved down my neck to my chest, and took one of my breasts in his mouth.

"You feel so good Beca." He moaned against me. With One arm supporting us, he began to trail the other down to where we were joined, and I telt him press down on my bundle of nerves.

"Oh my God, Jesse." I breathed, as he moved his thumb in circles at my core. I wasn't going to last much longer. A few moments later, I felt the pleasure surge through me for a second time that night, and felt Jesse follow a few seconds later.

"Wow." I said, laying down next to Jesse, as he pulled the blanket around us. He reached over, and grabbed his laptop and the juice pouches he had brought with us. I couldn't help grinning at him, as he handed me one, before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his chest.

"You know, you really should start listening to me Beca." I looked up at him, not sure what he was talking about. "I keep telling you. The endings are the best part." I laughed as I shook my head.

"I love you weirdo."

"I love you too." He said, and pressed play on the movie.

* * *

**I really contemplated making this the end, but I think I want to at least post one more chapter. I at least want to get one more chapter with the two of them on spring break, because I want to get more of Jesse's family in, and then maybe one more chapter after that. Again, I AM OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS. Also, again, thank you so much to all of you guys who read, reviewed, sent suggestions, etc. I'm working on the sequel now also, so that shouldn't be too far off either. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello lovelies! I am sorry for the wait. Again, school keeps me busy, so I write whenever I can. I had thought that this chapter would be the second to last, but it looks like there will be two more chapters after this. I really hope that you keep up with me. The sequel has been started, and I am really excited for it. **

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Bonesftw993: Thank you. I'm sorry I took so long to update. I hope you still like the story **

**sparklevampFTW: haha, it's not ending yet. I had intended for this to be the second to last chapter, but it's looking like there will be two more after this. I hope you like this chapter**

**Sailormcmarnie: I'm so glad you like the story. I hope you like this chapter too! **

**Bonechick3: Thank you so much for your review. You definitely will get to see what you mentioned in your review in this chapter. I love writing Jesse's family and friends, so you'll definitely get to see more of them in this chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**TwilightSeekerHP: I don't think we'll see Jesse and Beca have a kid in the sequel, but that is definitely something that I want to write at some point. I may take those ideas from your review and make some one shots with them. What do you think?**

**jessica. yip. 792: Sorry I made the wait so long. I really hope that you still like them. **

**Brokenfromthepast: Hope you are still willing to read. I hope you like this chapter. **

**Becaxjesse: I try to get all points covered. This story will probably end soon, but the sequel will start not long after that. **

**JTGREvelyn: Thank you so much for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter **

**Shelz: Thank you very much. I really wanted to make sure that part was good, because if I didn't have her mindset the way it should be, I don't think people would have liked it. **

**Haileyp123: sorry it took so long, and thank you again for reviewing. I hope that you like this chapter!**

* * *

Beca's POV

OK, so last night was definitely one of my favorite nights ever, I mean after we got back to his house. Even despite the fact that it was probably one of the corniest things Jesse and I have done yet. Well maybe it's not as bad as me serenading him, and them basically reenacting any big kiss scene from one of his movies.

We stayed on the beach for a few more hours last night, watching the movies that he had brought down with us. I must have fallen asleep at some point, because I woke up, back in Jesse's room, him sleeping peacefully next to me. I rolled over, nestling myself further into his chest and let myself burrow into the warmth radiating off his body. I felt his arms wrap themselves tighter around me, and I couldn't help smiling before falling back asleep.

The next time I woke up, I could see light behind the curtains in Jesse's room. It was still fairly dark though, with the curtains hanging as a barrier between the new day, and our little bubble. I reached my arms up above my head, and stretched, letting all the kinks from last night work their way out of my body. I felt the bed shift as Jesse sat up next to me, and pushed my hair back off my neck, before leaning down and trailing hot little kisses along my neck. I looked down at myself, and realized I was still in my tank top and Jesse's Treble sweatshirt and sweatpants. I rolled onto my back, and looked up at Jesse. He smiled at me as he ran his hand down my arm. My eyes closed again, but shot back open when pain ran through my bicep. I saw Jesse's eyes darkened as he looked down at me. Then, like a train hitting me, all the events of yesterday came rushing back. That dude cornering me, and pinning my arms against that wall with an iron grip.

Jesse slowly reached over to his bedside table and turned on the lamp sitting there. Turning back to me, without a word he gently eased his Treble sweatshirt off of my body. I watched as the mussels in his jaw flexed, and I could see him gripping the red material of the sweatshirt in his hands, his knuckles turning white. I had never seen him look like that. My sweet, movie obsessed, fun-loving boyfriend had never held a look that hard and full of anger around me.

I let my eyes travel down to where he was staring, almost unblinkingly. The marks on my arms that had been turning a little darker last night were now a deep purple. I felt a blush rise in my cheeks, and moved my hands up to cover my body. I felt tears prickle my eyes, but I forced them not to fall. As I tried to move away from him, Jesse's eyes finally softened, and he pulled me into his arms. I rested my head on his chest as he gently began to stroke my hair.

"Beca." I turned my head up to meet my boyfriend's brown eyes. "I swear I'm never going to let anything like that happen to you again." he said, looking down at me. I reached up and pulled his face down so I could reach his lips. The kiss was soft and sweet.

"Just do me a favor and don't become one of those over protective boyfriend's that doesn't let their girlfriend out of their sight." I said wrapping my arms around his neck. "Because I will murder you in your sleep if you do that." I saw a small smile spread across his lips but it didn't meet his eyes. "I don't think I said this last night, but thank you. You know, for being there." I said as I wrapped my arms around his torso, and lay my head back down on his chest. The feelings from last night at that party came rushing back to me, and I felt my eyes prickle with tears again. Jesse held me tightly to him, and lay a kiss on the crown of my head.

"Beca," He said, lifting my chin so our eyes met again, "you don't have to thank me. I love you. I will do anything to protect you." He said, his voice soft as he looked down at me.

"I love you too Jesse." I said, and I couldn't stop the tears from spilling down my face. Jesse gently pressed his lips to mine. "So what do you want to do today?" I asked when we pulled apart. Reaching his hand up, he gently wiped away the tears around my eyes. I lay my head back down on his chest and began tracing random patterns along his mussels.

"We could hang out by the pool if you want." He suggested, as his fingers played with my hair. My eyes immediately went to my arms, knowing that there would be no way for me to cover up my arms in a bathing suit. I know Jesse's mom already knew about the bruises, but what about his dad. That's really not something I want to deal with today. Having to explain to Jesse's dad, who happens to be the chief of police here, is not on my to do list for today. I must have gotten lost in my thoughts for longer than I realized, because I felt Jesse once again tilt my chin up to look at him. "What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" He asked.

"If we are out at the pool, won't you parents see my arms?"

"Well, possibly." He said looking down. "But my mom already knows, so there is no way of hiding it from her now. I told you last night that I'm sure she already considers you family, I can tell." He said brushing the hair out of my face. "As for my dad, he probably won't be home for most of the day, but to be completely honest, I have a feeling he might have figured something out already. I don't really know how he does it, but he almost has a sixth sense about anyone he cares about getting into trouble. It's probably a cop thing." I just nodded, still not sure. "Babe, if you don't want to go swimming, we don't have to." He said gently.

"No, I want to." I said. I knew everything that Jesse was saying was true. I didn't have to worry about hiding from his family. I could see so much of both Ben and Julie in Jesse. They both were how I wished my family had been, although I kinda do have to admit, my dad is trying, but with Jesse's parents, it seems effortless for them.

I slowly pulled myself out of Jesse's arms and got out of bed. Walking across the room, I pulled open the curtains and let light flood into the room. Turning back to him, I bit my lip to hold back a laugh as I watched my manly boyfriend hind his face in his pillow. Rolling my eyes, I walked into his closet where he had let me unpack my stuff and quickly pulled out some clothes. In about five minutes, I was fully dressed in a tank top and shorts, while Jesse still lay in his bed.

"If you want to stay in bed all day that's fine with me." I said, as I moved over to the door, pulling my hair up as I went. "I'll just go downstairs and talk to your mom. I can smell breakfast cooking, and I know she probably has loads of stories about you to share while you lay here." I said grabbing Jesse's Treble hoodie as I walked out the door, and seconds later; I heard the distinctive thud of Jesse's body hitting the floor in his haste to get out of bed.

Making my way downstairs, I quickly found Julie in the kitchen, the smell of French toast wafting through the air. I can count the amount of times my mom made breakfast for me on one hand. Julie looked up as I made my way into the room, a smile on her face.

"Good morning Beca." she said, and before I could even blink she handed me a plate stacked with French toast. I took the dish gratefully and sat down at the kitchen counter. "Please tell me my son is at least out of bed?" she asked with a grin.

"He's out of bed, but at the rate he's moving this morning, I think a snail could be him down here." Julie laughed as she shook her head.

"I love my son, but sometimes getting him out of bed in the morning made me want to just smack him." She said, and I let the grin spread across my face. "I sometimes think he would like to live in that room of his."

"Well, as long as he has his precious movies, popcorn and juice pouches, I think he'd be happy." Julie laughed and nodded, as I took a bite of the food in front of me. "Wow." I didn't mean to say it out loud, but there kind of was no other response.

"How are you feeling this morning Beca?" Julie asked. I looked up at her, not really sure what she was talking about, until I saw her eyes drift down to my arms where my bruises currently sat beneath the maroon material.

"Um, not too bad." I said looking down, and pulled a bit on the sweatshirt. I heard Julie move around the counter, and sit down in the chair next to me.

"Not long after you and Jesse got home yesterday, Ben got a call about that party. We've known most of those kids since they were little, so he went over there, and I think Peter let it slip what happened." She said, her voice soft. I just nodded. I probably should have guessed that it was only a matter of time until he found out. I guess that's what happens when you are the chief of police. "I hope I'm not being too forward here, but I'm just guessing you don't want to tell your parents?" I looked back up at Julie and saw nothing but kindness in her eyes.

"Yeah, calling my parents would definitely not help in this case." I said and I couldn't quite mask the pain in my voice. Ok, to be perfectly honest, my dad probably wouldn't have made things worse, but I never really know what my mom is going to say.

"Beca, again, I hope this is not too forward for me to say, but Jesse told Ben and I about your parents. He said that sometimes you have trouble opening up to new people." I let myself nod. "But when we met you yesterday, you weren't like that at all."

"That's all Jesse's doing." I said with a slight smile. "This relationship almost didn't happen because I couldn't let anyone in. My parents weren't exactly the perfect model of a stable home, and I guess I just kept putting up walls to keep myself from getting hurt."

"Beca, listen to me sweetie. You don't have to worry about us judging you here. I can see how good you and Jesse are together. I have never seen him happier. He really loves you, and I can see you really love him too." I let a smile run across my face as I nodded. The conversation stopped there as I heard voices and footsteps approaching the kitchen. Turing, I saw the two younger Swansons entering the kitchen.

"Beca!" Michaela said, rushing over and sitting down next to me. "So did you have fun last night?" she asked, and I swear I saw that same grin that her brother sometimes gets run across her face. The one where he knows something, for lack of a better word, juicy. I turned to look over to Jesse and the same shock I felt flicker across his face as he too saw the grin his sister wore. "Did you like the movies?"

"Yeah, I guess." I said, just as I usually did with Jesse, trying to keep my face neutral. The look that crossed her face was almost exactly like Jesse's whenever he got that response from me about a movie.

"You guess?" she asked, her eyes widening. I bit my lip to keep myself from grinning at the look on the girl's face. "Beca, it's Disney!" Michaela exclaimed. I felt Jesse wrap his arm around my waist as he moved to stand next to me.

"You know she's not going to stop until you say you liked them." He whispered to me. "Right 'Kayla?" He said with a grin. She nodded, a smile splitting her face. "I've trained her well." I looked over at the girl next to me, and knew he was probably right.

"Kayla?" I asked looking between the two. All the Swansons laughed at the look on my face.

"When Michaela was first born, Jesse wouldn't say her full name." Julie explained. I turned to look over at Jesse.

"But weren't you already like 7 or something." I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah, but he was lazy." Michaela said. "Now answer the question about the movies!"

"They were good." I said, putting on my best smile. "Nice music."

"I know!" Michaela exclaimed, her eyes almost growing wider. I guess Jesse's love for movies runs in his family. Jesse reached over and took a piece of my French toast, not even bothering with a fork.

"Jesse!" Julie exclaimed, trying to slap his hand away. "Don't take your girlfriend's food." She said, and I could see Jesse just grin.

"What my mom means is," He started looking at me, "that you are so thin, so me taking your food is almost like starving you." He said. "Trust me mom," He said, wrapping his arms tighter around my waist, "you don't have to worry about that. She can eat more than I can sometimes." I saw a slight grin spread across Julie's face.

"Good." She said simply, before handing Jesse his own plate of French toast, and setting one down in front of Michaela as well. It was hard for me to believe how comfortable I felt in this house. I can see so much of both Julie and Ben in Jesse. I can probably count on one hand how many heart to heart conversations I've had with my mom. I haven't even been here for a full day, and already I've let Jesse's family in. I think back to where I was at this point last year. I was only just beginning to realize my real feelings for Jesse. When we actually started dating, it was a huge struggle to let Jesse in completely. When I think how far we have come in only a year, it kind of makes me dizzy. A year ago, any sort of big commitment past simply dating would have made me want to run. Now, if I was to spend the rest of my life with Jesse, well, I think I would be ok with that.

After we were finished with breakfast, I followed Jesse back upstairs. As he closed the door behind him, I grabbed his collar and pulled his lips down on mine. I heard his breath catch, but he only took a second to respond. His hands found my waist, and he pulled my body flush with his as I pushed my tongue into his mouth. With one arm staying around my waist, he brought the other one up to my neck and let his fingers get buried in my hair. After a few minutes, I pulled away, my lungs burning from lack of air. Jesse moved his hands up to cup my chin.

"Thank you Jesse." I said, making my eyes hold his. I saw a flash of confusion flicker across his face before a smile spread across his face.

"You don't need to thank me Bec." He said, the grin on his face growing. "I like kissing you too." I rolled my eyes and smacked his chest playfully as he moved his hands down to my waist.

"What I was _trying_ to say was thank you for bringing me here and for helping me let people in." I said. I locked eyes with him again and saw so much affection in the way he was looking at me. He moved his hands back up to my face and ran his thumb over my cheek. "You know how messed up my family is, but yours, I don't know." I said, looking down at his chest. "I don't know what I would do without you." I said, and as I looked up at him, I could see the slight shock that flickered into his eyes at my words, and to be perfectly honest, I was just as surprised that I said it, but there was no going back now.

Jesse placed his finger on my chin and lifted my face so my eyes met his. Leaning down, he placed a tender kiss on my lips. He pulled away after a second, and placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"You never have to worry about that Beca. I'm not going anywhere." He said, wrapping his arms tightly around my frame. He rubbed his hand up and down my back, as I buried my face in his shoulder. "I told you last year. You're one of those a cappella girls, I'm one of those a cappella boys, and we're going to have aca-children."

"It's inevitable." I said, as I grinned up at him.

* * *

**AN: So like I said before, there will be at least two more chapters to this one. I really can't see it going past that, but then there will be the sequel. I am really excited for that story. I have probably been working on that one for the longest actually, so there has been a lot of planning that has gone into it.**

**REMEMBER REVIEWS ARE LOVE. SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. Sorry for the wait! School is really busy this semester. Thank you again to all those of you who reviewed. I love all of you. Your words make my day. **

**Today is my birthday, so I thought I would give you all a little gift, and maybe you guys could make my day and leave me a little review.**

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM **

**PLEASE READ IT!**

**Now some review responses:**

**BecaMitchell: Um, ok. Maybe in a one-shot. I like the idea though. **

**Cjrayray: Not sure what that means, but thanks for the review and for reading! **

**TwilightSeekerHP: Oh trust me, Julie will be sticking around. She understands Beca much better than her own mother ever did. She really is glad that Jesse has found her and that the two of them are so happy. We will definitely be seeing more of her, Ben and Michaela.**

**Brokenfromthepast: Sorry for the wait! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Abbie. heppenstall: Thank you so much. I'm excited for it too. **

**MissLiv: Awww that was so sweet of you to say. Thank you. I love hearing from you guys. I hope you like this chapter! **

**Jessica. yip. 792: I'm almost positive it is going to be called "Aca Life". That may change though. **

**Sailormcmarnie: I'm so glad you are looking forward**

* * *

"OK," I said pulling away from him, "enough of this sappy stuff." I said moving over to his closet. I pulled out the bathing suit he made me pack. Opening one of his drawers, I quickly found one of his. Walking back out, I saw Jesse standing in the same spot I left him in. I threw his bathing suit at him and it smacked him in the face. I may be the worst at catching things, but I love it when I have randomly good aim. "Get dressed nerd. We're going swimming." Jesse just shook his head as I turned and began to undress. As I pulled off my shirt, my eye caught the mirror, where I could see Jesse's reflection. I still get thrown sometimes by how nice his body is. I watched as he pulled on his swim shorts. Straightening up I got a great shot of his abs. He caught my eye, and I quickly looked away, as a blush rose in my face. Ok, what the hell? Since when do I blush from looking at Jesse? I quickly busied myself with stripping off my clothes and quickly pulled on my bathing suit. As I fixed the top, I felt Jesse wrap his arms around my waist. My eyes traveled up and I caught our reflection in the mirror. Jesse pulled my hair down from its ponytail, and trailed kisses down my neck.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are today?" I let a chuckle rumble through my throat as I forced myself to keep thinking clearly.

"Did you start taking some sort of new meds that is making you more corny than usual?" I asked.

"Yup. Just started them. Thought I needed to up my game." He said, as he tightened his arms around my waist, and began trailing his fingertips over the exposed skin of my stomach. I turned in his arms and wrapped mine around his neck. Standing up on my toes, I put my lips right by his ear. "Later." I said, and then quickly stepped away. Turning away from him, I went back over to his closet. I quickly pulled out a white bathing suit cover up and slipped it on. I heard a small thud, and when I walked back into Jesse's room, I found him sitting on the floor, his dog Tally lying next to him, her tail whipping back and forth. I watched as she looked up at me, her head tilting to the side for a second, before she got up and rand over to me.

Growing up, I was never one of those kids that begged their parents incessantly for a dog. It wasn't that I didn't like them; I just never really cared either way. I sat down in front of Tally, and she lay down, her head resting on my leg, her tail still whipping back and forth. It was nice. A creature with the ability to love unconditionally; I kind of liked that. Standing up, Jesse held out his hand to me and pulled me up. He led me out of his room, tally trailing after us. Stopping at Michaela's door, he knocked.

"'Kayla, we're going swimming. Get your but to the pool."

"Way ahead of you bro." Michaela called from downstairs. We made our way down the stairs and found Michaela in the kitchen, bathing suit on, and ready to go out. As we walked into the room, I saw her eyes land on the bruises on my arms, but she didn't say anything, for which I was really grateful. She just sent me a small reassuring smile.

Without a word, she hopped off her stool and the three of us made our way outside. We walked down to the pool, and Michaela jumped in from the side, as Jesse made his way over to the diving board. He turned back to look at me, and I swear an almost cocky look grew on his face as he walked to the end of the board. I watched, expecting him to do some epic fail move, but when he sprung off the board, he made a perfect dive into the water. I pulled off my cover up and moved over to sit on the side of the pool. Jesse surfaced in front of me, and rested his arms along the side.

"Like what you saw I take it?" he said, resting his head on my knee. I rolled my eyes at him as he continued to grin up at me.

"You are way too proud of yourself right now. You think that just because you do some awesome dive that I'll go all googley eyed?"

"So you admit that it was awesome?" He said, as he trailed his fingers along the skin of my leg.

"Could you guys not make me loose my breakfast?" Michaela called from the other side of the pool.

"Why are you still sitting there?" Jesse asked me, his hand still resting on my leg.

"Relax weirdo. I'm just getting used to the water."

"What better way to get used to the water than to jump right in?" He said. I narrowed my eyes at him, as I lowered my lips to his ear.

"And what better way to make sure not to get any tonight then to get on my nerves." I looked at his face, and was annoyed he didn't look worried.

"Don't make me come get you." He said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"You wouldn't." I said, glaring at him.

"Oh yes he would Beca." Michaela said, swimming up to us. "That's how mean he is." I watched as Jesse slowly turned to look over at his sister. This must be normal here, because what happened next, I didn't see coming at all, but Michaela must have, because she quickly began to swim away as Jesse sprung after her. I heard Michaela call me to help her, as she kept trying to get away from her brother. I rolled my eyes and lowered myself into the pool. Getting over to Michaela quickly, I blocked Jesse as I moved to stand in front of his sister.

"Really Beca?" He asked as he swam up to me, raising an eyebrow. "You are just about as small as she is." He said, straitening up to his full height, forcing me to have to look up at him. I narrowed my eyes, and put on my best glare. It just made him grin more. Damn him. "I could just throw you over my shoulder, and put you back up on the side if I wanted." He said, crossing his arms and smirking down at me.

"Now see I know you won't do that," I said moving to stand right in front him. I placed a hand on his chest, and lowered my voice as I spoke again, "because you know how it will end for you if you do." He stared down at me, and I saw that smirk on his face grow.

"Oh really?" He whispered, his lips inches away from mine. "Forgive me if I think I can distract you." He said, and then scooped me up in his arms, his lips attacking mine. I tried to think, but my brain seemed not to be able to function any more under the amazing feeling of his lips. I was only vaguely aware of some new voices entering the area and it wasn't until someone threw water on us, that I was brought back to my senses.

"Now no one wants to see you two going at it like a pair of rabbits." We both turned to see Bryan and Peter standing by the pool. Seriously, do these guys not have lives of their own? They were both in swimming shorts, and neither Jesse nor Michaela seemed to be too surprised to see them. Jesse led me over to the side of the pool, where I hoisted myself onto the ledge again.

"I thought they were your 'new favorite couple'?" Bryan said looking over at the blonde.

"Oh they are. Still, don't really need to see that this early."

"No one is forcing you to be here jerk." Jesse said with a grin, as he hoisted himself out of the pool. I just smiled and shook my head at the two as Michaela lifted herself up next to me.

"Ah, but see that is where you are wrong my movie obsessed friend. For it is tradition that is making me be here." Peter said with a grin, nodding as if he had just recited the greatest speech of all time. I saw Jesse and Bryan roll their eyes and heard someone laugh. I turned to see Julie walking over, a tray with lemon-aid and some food in her hands. This house gets more cliché by the minute, but I really can't say I don't like it.

"Hey boys." She said, setting the tray down on the table by the pool. "I was starting to think we wouldn't be seeing you guys."

"Ah, Mamma Swanson. As lovely as ever. We would never dream of giving you that sort of heart break." I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing as Julie rolled her eyes.

"If you kids get hungry, and I know you will," she said eyeing her son and his friends, "there is food here." She said, nodding towards the table before heading back into the house.

"They're here a lot I guess?" I asked Michaela with a grin. She nodded as Bryan and Peter pulled off their shirts. I saw Jesse laugh as he took two glasses of lemon aid from his mom. He handed one to me and set his own down next to the ledge before climbing back into the pool, and moved to stand in front of my legs. Michaela stood and walked over to where her mom was, helping to set up the food she had brought out.

"Peter, Bryan and I have grown up on the same street, just a couple of houses away from each other, so they're here a lot." He told me as the two boys got into the pool. I saw the two boys grin, but they both faltered as their eyes fell on my bruises.

"Damn Beca, those bruises look nasty." Peter said, his eyes going to my arms. My hands immediately moved up to my arms as I saw Jesse throw a glare at his friend. Putting his hands on my waist, he gently lifted me off the side of the pool and lowered me into the water. Holding me in front of him, his arms wrapped around my body, and the water helped to cover up the bruises.

"Are you doing ok Beca?" Bryan asked, his tone much softer than Peter's.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said with a smile that I really doubt met my eyes. "It takes more than one drunken jerk to break me." I saw both of them laugh and it seemed that, at least for the moment, we were done with that topic. We all stayed out at the pool for a few more hours before deciding to head into the house. As we walked into the kitchen, I saw Julie grin over at the guys.

"Now boys, please take it easy on my kitchen. Other people have to eat too." She said, before walking out of the room. As Peter and Bryan settled in the living room, Jesse and I ran upstairs to get changed.

"Don't take too long you two love birds or I'll come find you too." I heard Peter call after us. I saw Jesse flip him off before following me up the stairs. We walked into his room, and I began to make my way over to Jesse's closet, but I felt his hand grab my wrist as he pulled me back into his chest. Cupping my face with his hands, his lips descended on mine. Biting gently on my lower lip, his tongue danced with mine. I pulled away after a minute, knowing that Peter's threat to come after us was not an empty one.

"Get dressed nerd." I said, kissing his cheek. Walking into his closet, I quickly found a pair of jeans, and a shirt with sleeves that went down to my elbows. After running a brush through my hair, I walked back out into Jesse's room. He had changed out of his bathing suit and into a t-shirt and jeans. Taking my hand, we made our way back downstairs. Bryan and Peter were sitting where we had left them, with Michaela sitting by them, all three of them watching something on the TV. Jesse led me over to the love seat and pulled me down into his lap. As I looked over at the screen I felt my jaw drop as I saw myself, and the Bellas dancing in last years finals.

"Damn Jess, if I ever said anything bad about that a cappella stuff before, I take it all back." Peter said.

"If? You did nothing _but_ make fun of me when I joined the Trebles."

"Where do you get the music from Beca?" Peter asked, ignoring Jesse.

"My computer." I said with a grin. "I mix it myself. Find songs that fit well and mix them together."

"Wow." Bryan said. "Your really good."

"Wasn't that the song from the breakfast club?" Peter asked and Jesse nodded. "Don't let this one go jess. If she is willing to serenade you with the song from one of your favorite movies, she is a keeper."

"Oh trust me, I know." Jesse said, wrapping his arms around me tighter. "That was probably the one and only big romantic gesture that I'll ever get from this one."

The guys stayed for a few more hours, before both of them left to go to another party. They invited Jesse and I to come with them, but after what happened yesterday, neither of us would be going to a party tonight. After they left, Jesse and Michaela were able to talk me into watching another Disney movie.

"Come on Beca." Jesse said, holding up _Finding Nemo, _smiling down at me the way he always did when he was trying to charm me into something. "Let me give you the childhood that you never had."

"I had a childhood." I said, crossing my arms.

"Yeah a messed up one." He countered. "Just watch the movie." He said, pulling me into his side. Michaela hit play, and I have to admit, I did like getting to spend this time with Jesse and his sister. The afternoon stretched into evening as the last scene of the second Disney movie of the day transitioned into credits.

"So Beca, did Jesse tell you we have a family movie night every Sunday?" Michaela asked. I turned to look over at Jesse.

"No. He forgot to mention that."

"Don't worry Beca. We're not as bad as he is." Julie said as she walked into the room. "We eat dinner in here and just have a good time with it. Jesse always ends up getting annoyed with us at some point." She said laughing.

"Yes." Jesse said, nodding at his mother. "Because you guys always manage to talk through the entire movie!" Jesse said, his sister trying to suppress a grin

"Anyway, your dad called." Julie said, looking between her children. "He's picking up a few pizzas on his way home, and wants you two to decide now what you want to watch. He doesn't want to have to hear you guys fight when he gets home." She said, sending a pointed look at Jesse and Michaela.

Detangling myself from the couch, I left the siblings to figure out their movie dilemma on their own. As I walked into the kitchen, I saw Julie pulling out dishes and placing them on a large tray sitting on the kitchen island.

"Can I help you?" I asked hoisting myself onto one of the stools. Julie turned and looked at me, a grin on her face.

"You don't want to help pick out a movie?" She asked, nodding towards the entrance to the living room, where we could hear Jesse and Michaela arguing over what movie we would all be watching.

"Yeah, not so much." She just laughed as she motioned over to where she had place a few different snacks and a stack of large bowls.

"You can put those snacks into bowls if you want?" She asked. I nodded and moved over to where she had indicated. She had about five different types of chips, plus popcorn, and a bag of chocolate. I was just finishing poring everything into the bowls when the back door opened and Ben walked in, with four large pizzas in hand.

"Think we have enough food now?" Julie asked, as Ben placed the pizzas on the counter and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Hi Beca." He said smiling over at me.

"Michaela, if you force Beca to watch more Disney, she will probably break up with me." We heard Jesse say from the living room.

"Are they at least being civil?" Ben asked me.

"Oh god no." I said laughing as we could both hear Jesse and Michaela continue to argue. Julie just shook her head as she picked up a few of the bowls and carried them into the living room.

"Listen Beca," Ben said, looking over at me. Damn, this is probably what I've been trying to avoid since yesterday. "Jesse's friends told me what happened yesterday at that party. Are you OK?" I heard footsteps, and saw Julie reenter the room.

"Yeah." I said forcing myself to meet his gaze. "I'm fine. A little bruised up, but other than that OK. I mean nothing really happened, so I'm just letting myself forget about it."

"You know you can talk to us right?" Ben said, as his wife sent me a small smile. "Jess told us a bit about your family, so just know we're not here to judge you."

"Yeah. I know." I said, pushing the words out of my mouth. I forced myself to hold Ben's gaze, and fought the overwhelming urge to run from the room. "I'm just really used to doing things on my own. Until I met Jesse, I really didn't let anyone in." I couldn't believe that I was actually telling them this.

"We're always here if you need us for anything sweetie." Julie said, reaching out and giving my hand a squeeze. I let myself smile up at her. I heard someone else enter the kitchen and then felt Jesse place an arm around my waist. I leaned my head back so it was resting against his chest, and let the smile on my face grow.

"You guys finally decide on a movie?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah. I talked Michaela into watching _The Avengers._ But I had to promise Michaela that you would watch a Disney movie with her tomorrow."

"That's real nice Jess." Ben said, laughing. "Throwing your girlfriend under the bus so you can watch what you want." I could see Jesse trying to suppress a grin, as he shrugged. Rolling my eyes, I hopped down off the stool and let him take my hand as we all made our way into the living room. I couldn't believe how much food there was sitting in the living room. There were probably five different kinds of chips, plus a huge bowl of popcorn. Jesse led me over to the couch, and handed me a juice pouch and a plate with a slice of pizza on it, and picked up one for himself. My eyes found the TV and I saw that it was already all set up to start. The rest of the family settled in and grabbed food as Julie lowered the lights and sat down next to her husband.

I leaned my head back and rested it against Jesse's shoulder as the movie started. Jesse wound his arm around my waist, and I felt him lay a kiss on the top of my head. I turned my head slightly, so I could see his face and smiled up at him. He looked down at me and returned the smile and placed another kiss on my forehead before turning his eyes back to the movie.

Breathing a content sigh, I turned my eyes back to the TV screen. I would probably end up falling asleep before the end of the movie, but I couldn't think of any other place that I would rather be.

* * *

**Ok guys, so here is where I need your help. I am really bad at thinking of music, and I can't decide what songs the Bellas and the Trebles. I kind of want Beca to pick another song from a movie that Jesse would love to use in their set. If you have any ideas, please let me know.**

**There is only going to be one more chapter after this one, but then hopefully I should have the sequel up not long after that. Also, if you guys have anything you want to see in the sequel, like always, I would love to hear your suggestions. I may be able to incorporate it into the story. We are almost at the end of the road for this one, but like I've been saying, the sequel is coming.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait guys. PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM.**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**REVIEW RESPONCES:**

**APribs: wow thank you so much. That really means so much. I'm so glad that you liked the story. I have really high hopes for the sequel, so I hope that you will stick around for that too!**

**BecaMitchell: Thank you so much for reviewing. I can see where you are coming from, but to me, they still seamed like the same Jesse and Beca. People change A LOT in relationships. They sometimes end up picking up traits of the other, or just changing their personalities slightly. As for Jessie calling someone a 'Jerk', for one thing, he has known Peter and Bryan for almost his whole life, so we see a different side of him when he is at home with those friends. He is still the loving dork we all know and love, but he also has a different side around his friends. **

**grace083: Thank you, I hope you like this chapter too!**

**lion-hearted-gurl: Thank you SO much. I know what you mean about the laughing thing. I have the same thing. As for your music suggestions, I've been intending to do something with those kinds of songs in the sequel, so you will get to see that there.**

**MissLiv: Thank you for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter and the sequel**

**doom23: Thank you**

**jessica. yip. 792: Thank you! I'm excited too**

**Shelz: lol thank you for your suggestions. I hope you like this chapter**

**Aviva Aria: Very nice suggestion. I will probably end up doing an outtake or something like that. I am actually going to Disneyland this summer, so that will be fun to write.**

* * *

Beca's POV

The rest of spring break was amazing. I really had such a good time staying with Jesse's family. I loved hearing all the stories that Julie told me about Jesse as a child. The best was that he went through a phase where he would only respond to the name Luke, as in Luke Skywalker. I found that story particularly funny, especially with how much Jesse dislikes our station manager, Luke. Michaela make me watch more Disney movies, and by the last one, I had a particularly strong desire to punch those happy princesses in the face. I didn't tell her that though. I just smiled and nodded as she babbled on about all things Disney.

Before I knew it, the ICCA finals had arrived. I tried to keep myself calm, knowing I had prepared the Bellas the best I could. I thought back to a year ago, and let a small smile play across my lips. Jesse and I had officially been together a year now, and I really couldn't be happier. I had ordered him a really special gift, and was really pissed that it hadn't been shipped in time. So he would have to settle for the print out I did this morning.

I was feeling pretty confident about our set until The Trebles went up. They were performing right before us like last year, and they were amazing. I tried not to let myself think about it as I led my Bellas out onto the stage. Before I knew it, we had finished, and the crowd was on their feet cheering. I looked around at my team mates, and their faces all said the same thing as I felt. We nailed it. I led the girls off the stage and made my way down the isle to where our seats were behind the Trebles. My mind flew back to exactly a year earlier as I saw Jesse turn and grin at me. I saw him open his mouth to say something, but the words didn't get a chance to leave his mouth before I pulled him into me, and kissed him.

"Happy one year anniversary nerd." I said as I pulled away. I watched as a grin spread across his face. "Come outside with me?" I asked. He nodded, and we both made our way down our rows and made our way out of the theater and into the lobby. I led him over to a bench and moved to sit down next to him, but he pulled me into his lap.

"So I have something for you." I said, reaching into my pocket and pulling out the paper. I pushed the folded paper into his hand. "So it's not really a big deal, but I saw it online, and thought you would like it." I said, as I handed him the paper. I watched him carefully as he unfolded it. I saw a smile light up his face as he read what was on the paper.

"_1001 Movies You Must See Before You Die_." He said, reading the print out from Amazon. "Beca, this is awesome!" He said, giving me a quick kiss. "You do realize this won't help you in your attempts at getting out of movications, right?" He said, looking up at me.

"Yeah, I know. You make sacrifices for love." I said, locking eyes with him. "Oh." I said, remembering something else. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a flash drive. "I also made this for you." I said, putting it in his hand. "It's songs from some of your favorite movie soundtracks." I saw his face light up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"You're really amazing." He said softly before pulling me into his chest. "I have something for you too." He said, and reached into his pocked and pulled out a small box. He placed it in my hand and motioned for me to open it. I did, and saw a charm sitting there. It was small, and in the shape of a ring. Confusion washed over me as I looked up at Jesse. "Now please just don't freak out on me. If you don't want it, I'll return it, but I saw it and I thought it would be nice. I want to spend the rest of my life with you if I can, but obviously, I'm not going to ask you to marry me now. We are way too young and you would probably murder me." I laughed as he went on. "But that doesn't change the fact that, one day, I _would_ like to ask you to marry me." He stopped and locked eyes with me, and I think he was trying to figure out if I was going to run. I let a smile run across my face as I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I don't want you to return it." I said softly, as I rested my forehead against his. "You are right though, if you had asked me to marry you now, I probably would have killed you." I said, as I wound my arms around his neck.

"So you want it?" He asked, taking the box from my hand and lifting the charm out of it. I smiled at him as I nodded. He lifted up my wrist where the charm bracelet that he had given me a few months ago always sat and clipped the new one on it. Reaching up, he brushed some hair out of my face before kissing me. I was about to deepen the kiss when a voice stopped us.

"Yo shawshank, get your flat but in here. They are announcing the winners." I heard Amy call. With a laugh, Jesse lifted me off his lap, as we both made our way back into the theater. All the final groups made their way onto the stage, and waited as the announcer walked out, with three envelopes held tightly in his hand.

"Wow, what a night!" He said, looking around at all the groups. "I know you must all be on edge and really want to find out the results, so I wont make you wait any longer." He said, as he began opening the first envelope in his hand. "In third place," he began, "The Clef Notes!" A group dressed all in yellow ran forward and took their prize. They moved back to their place and I watched as the announcer lifted up the next envelope. "In second place," he began, his eyes dropping to the card, "The Barden Treble Makers!" I grinned as I watched Jesse and the Trebles run forward and accept their trophy. I felt my stomach clench. This was it. Either we won, or we were back to where the Bellas had been two years ago. I let my eyes shift slightly to the left and I found Jesse looking at me. He sent me a small smile and mouthed the words 'I love you'. I mouthed it back, and turned my eyes back to the announcer. "And the winner of this year's ICCAs is," he said, pulling out his final card, "The Barden Bellas!" I felt myself go slightly numb as the girls pushed me forward and the huge massive trophy was pushed into my hand. I had to remind myself to keep breathing, as I handed the trophy to Amy and we all began to make our way off stage. As we made our way into the lobby I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"Congratulations tiger." I heard Jesse whisper into my ear. I turned in his arms and linked my hands behind his neck.

"Thanks." I said. I was about to lean up to kiss him, but I felt myself be pulled out of his arms and all of a sudden, I had a smaller pair of arms wrapping themselves around my waist.

"It's nice to see you too Michaela." I said, giving the girl a hug.

"Oh my god! Beca, you guys were amazing." She said, practically bouncing up and down in front of me. I had to bite my lip in order to keep myself from laughing. My eyes shifted up slightly and I saw my dad making his way towards me, Sheila standing a bit back.

"I'll be right back guys." I said, and saw them both nod as I walked through the crowd toward my dad. "Hey dad." I said awkwardly, as I moved to stand in front of him. He didn't say anything, and just stared down at me for a minute, an unreadable look crossing his face. He moved his eyes down after a minute and shoved his hands into his pockets. He looked back up at me after a second a small smile on his face.

"You were amazing up there Beca." He said, looking at me. "I wasn't sure if you would be staying here last year, but you did." Watched him as a smile spread across his face. "I am really proud of you kid." He stepped forward and pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks dad." I said as I wrapped my arms around the man, who up until a year ago, I had resented for most of the bad things in my life. He pulled away after a minute and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"I know you probably want to get back to your friends. Sheila wants to have you and Jesse over soon for dinner." I nodded, and waved over to Sheila as my dad turned and walked back to her. I walked back to where I had left Jesse and Michaela, who now stood with their parents. As soon as I got to them, Julie pulled me into a tight hug.

"You girls were amazing." She said as she pulled away. I caught Jesse's gaze as he grinned and moved to stand behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I think they officially like you more than me."

"I thought we already knew that." I said, turning to grin up at him.

"We did." Michaela said. "He's just slow."

"So are you both ready for the end of the semester?" Julie asked.

"So ready. Maybe I can even get this guy to give me a break from our movications." I said as I turned to look up at Jesse.

"Aww, and here I was thinking that you were actually starting to like them." He said.

"There is a big difference between tolerating and liking."

"Like how we tolerate you bro, but like Beca?" Michaela asked, looking up at her brother?

"Ha-ha, very funny sis. Love you too." He said, rolling his eyes at his sister. I like to think I played a hand in his increase in eye rolling. Makes me quite proud.

"Do you have anything fun planned for the summer Beca?" Julie asked me.

"Nope, not really. I'll probably just figure out which of my parent's I'm less annoyed with and stay with them."

"Well you are always welcome to come stay with us." She said.

"Thanks. That would be amazing. But I doubt you would want me there for that long of a stretch." I said with a laugh.

"Of course we would. We loved having you last month. Gave us an added excuse to pick on Jesse." Ben said with a laugh, and ruffled his son's hair. Jesse shoved his father's hand away and tried to get him back, but his dad caught his arm and brought it into some sort of hold. He looked at me, and it almost looked like he was asking for help, which was just hilarious.

"Jess, your dad's a cop. What did you think would happen?" He just poked me in the side, making me squeal and subsequently, making me hit him in the chest.

"We usually take some sort of trip during the summer." Jesse said. "And they've already told me that you're welcome to come."

"Wow, um, thank you. But I couldn't ask you to do that."

"We want to do it Beca." Julie said.

"You're not going to be able to talk them out of this." Jesse whispered in my ear, and I am almost positive I saw both of his parents grin triumphantly. Ok, if I haven't already said it before, I'm going to say it now. I love Jesse's family.

"It'll be so much fun Beca." Michaela said, practically bouncing up and down again. Ok, what do they give this girl? Pure concentrated sugar? "I can tell you more stories about Jesse."

"Ok, we're going now." Jesse said, moving to pull me away from his family. Laughing, I shook my head as I waved to his parents and sister. Jesse and I made our way out to the bus where our friends were already waiting for us to make the long drive back to school. Jesse pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me as I leaned my head back against his chest. As the bus moved through the darkness, I felt Jesse begin playing with my hair. Any other time, I probably would have slapped his hand away and insist that it was annoying, even through I kinda like it. Not that I'm going to tell him that. I was just so tired, and I just didn't want to move. I kinda can't believe that the Bella's just won the ICCAs for a second time. My life had changed so much in just a year, and for once, it wasn't freaking me out. I actually felt happy. Happier than I can ever remember feeling in my life.

"Jesse?" I said, looking up at him. He turned his head and looked down at me. "Thanks." His eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"For what?"

"For being my awesome movie nerd." I said, closing my eyes and resting my head against his chest again. I felt a laugh rumble through his chest as he tightened his hold around my waist.

"Anytime babe."

* * *

**Thank you all soooooooo much for sticking with me for this story. I have the sequel started, and I'm hoping to have it up in the next coming weeks. School is really busy now, so I don't know exactly when, but it shouldn't be too long.**

**So here is my offer to you guys. I want you guys to send me song ideas that you would like to see in the sequel. IT CAN BE ANYTING. **

**As a reward, you will get one of two things:**

**Either a short one-shot based off a prompt you send me**

**OR**

**A preview of the sequel**

**AND REMEMBER….**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE! I love you all. Thank you again for sticking with me through ought this story. **


End file.
